O Príncipe
by vickykun
Summary: O jovem príncipe Draco é conhecido por ser muito mimado e frio. Porém até mesmo ele se sente sozinho de vez em quando.Seu pai então resolve escolher um escudeiro para acompanhá-lo. Mas quem será esse? Draco X Harry - AVISO: SLASH e MPREG
1. O Príncipe

**Disclaimer: **.Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem,blablabla. Pertencem a J.K Rowling blablabla

**Shippers:** Draco X Harry

**Categoria: **Romance/Drama/AU/Slash(HomemXHomem)/Lemon

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **NOT;.; Gosh,espero que não tenha tantos erros;;.;É UMA CILADA,BINO![4]

**Capítulos: **Não sei... Ainda escrevendo O.õ Mas tenham certeza de que serão muitos.(talvez)

**Sinopse: O jovem príncipe Draco é conhecido por ser muito mimado e frio. Mas até mesmo ele se sente solitário.**

**Seu pai então resolve escolher um escudeiro para acompanhá-lo. Mas quem será esse?**

**

* * *

****O Príncipe

* * *

**

Havia um reino muito distante, além das montanhas, situado ao redor do mar.

Neste reino, o jovem príncipe Draco reinava ao lado de seus pais; O Rei Lucius e a rainha Narcisa. Todos do reino admiravam seu príncipe, apesar de este ser conhecido como mimado e frio. Por esse motivo, o respeitavam apenas pela aparência. Era um jovem muito atraente, com seus 16 anos. Seus longos cabelos eram loiros, quase brancos e estavam presos por uma fina fita de cetim, que combinava perfeitamente com suas vestes púrpuras. Os olhos eram o que mais impressionavam, com uma intensa cor cinza, porém pareciam não demonstrar sentimento algum. E por último seus lábios finos, levemente rosados e úmidos. Que raramente se moviam,e quando o faziam, serviam apenas para dar ordens ou pedir algo aos pais.

Apesar de todo o conforto e regalias, ele não era uma pessoa feliz. Estava sempre entediado, andando pelo castelo, ou sentado em seu trono, ao lado de seus pais.

- Meu filho. - Chamou o rei.

- Sim, papai?

- O que tanto o incomoda? Faz dias que está amuado desse jeito.

- Não é nada, papai. Apenas estou entediado.

- Por que, meu filho?- perguntou a rainha, virando-se para seu filho.

- Não tenho muito que fazer... Só ficar aqui e ver o tempo passar ou ser bajulado pelos nossos servos. Isso me irrita profundamente.

- O que você gostaria de fazer? O que o agradaria?- disse a rainha, preocupada.

- Não sei... Às vezes me sinto muito só.

- Ótimo! Então porque não escolhemos alguém para ser seu acompanhante?

- Meu o que?

- Uma espécie de escudeiro. Alguém que saia com você e passeie pelos arredores do castelo. Alguém que passe o tempo com você.

- Uhm... Até que não é á idéia.

- Certamente.

O rei se aproxima ao ouvido do conselheiro e sussurra algo. O homem concorda com a cabeça e se põe em frente à corte.

- O rei ordena que o mensageiro real saia à procura de 50 homens para receber o título de escudeiro do nosso príncipe!

- Sim, Vossa Majestade!- gritou o mensageiro que estava ao fundo da corte e rapidamente deixou o castelo, rumo as ruas do reino.

No dia seguinte, a muito contra gosto, o jovem príncipe fora acordado cedo pro seus súditos. Suas servas o banharam e o vestiram com belas vestes turquesa. Pentearam seus longos cabelos e fizeram uma longa trança, enfeitando-a com pequenas flores igualmente turquesas. Estava pronto para receber seus "aspirantes" a escudeiro, sentando-se em seu usual trono, ao lado do rei e da rainha, que estavam tão ou até mais ansiosos que o próprio filho. O mensageiro real se aproximou, tocou a corneta e anunciou em voz alta:

- Que venham os aspirantes! John Ravier, Filho do Conde Altoirne Ravier!

Um jovem rapaz de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis se aproximou. A julgar pelas vestes, era filho de um conde ou algo do tipo.

- Olá meu príncipe. Minhas altezas. - reverenciou a família real e se levantou.

- Você é um conde?- pergunta o loiro, curioso.

- Sim, meu príncipe.

O príncipe Draco analisou o homem a sua frente e aproximou-se dos pais. Os três fizeram alguns comentários e voltaram-se para o conde.

- Obrigado pela visita senhor conde. - disseram o rei e a rainha em uníssono.

- Mas...

- Agradeço pela visita. Mas infelizmente não é o que eu procurava. Sinto muito.

O conde saiu enfurecido, batendo os pés pelo palácio. O dia pareceu passar lentamente.

Quando chegou ao vigésimo quarto aspirante, o loiro já não agüentava mais. Queria sumir logo dali. Até chegar o vigésimo quinto. Era um garoto comum. Não tão alto, porém não tão baixo. Usava roupas simples, que pareciam ser de segunda mão.

Seus olhos eram verdes como esmeraldas e seus cabelos negros e curtos, totalmente desarrumados, porém nem por isso deixavam de ter certo charme. Ele se aproximou e reverenciou a família à sua frente.

- Minhas altezas.

- Qual o seu nome, senhor? O mensageiro não nos disse. - exclamou o rei.

- Harry Potter é o meu nome,Vossa Alteza.

- E de onde vêm, jovem Potter?- perguntou a rainha.

- De um reino muito distante. Porém, moro aqui desde os meus cinco anos.

- Qual a sua idade?- perguntou o loiro.

- Não que interesse a você, jovem"príncipe", mas tenho 16 anos.

- Que abusado! Papai! Faça alguma coisa.

O rei e a rainha ao invés de ficarem ofendidos, começaram a rir, deixando ambos os garotos confusos.

- Você é um jovem muito corajoso, senhor Potter. - riu-se o rei.

- Nasci assim.

- Pois bem, senhor Potter. - a rainha se cala um momento, abafando um riso e volta a falar. - E o senhor veio até nós para...?

- Ser escudeiro do _príncipe_. - Deixou uma voz de zombaria na última palavra.

- Seja franco conosco, jovem Potter. Quem o mandou?

- Na verdade... Foram uns amigos...

- E deixe-me adivinhar: Perdeu uma aposta?- perguntou o rei.

- Sim.

- Hahaha... Era como eu imaginava! É perfeito!

- O que disse papai?- o loiro estava confuso.

- Este é o seu novo escudeiro, meu filho. Mensageiro! Dispense os próximos vinte e cinco candidatos!

- Como quiser Majestade.

O mensageiro deixou o palácio e tratou de dispensar todos os garotos restantes.

Draco estava enfurecido com seu pai e se retirou do trono.

- Você me paga!- disse para o pai, antes de deixar a sala do trono e correr para seus aposentos.

O rei e a rainha continuavam a rir e fizeram sinal para que o moreno fosse atrás do loiro, mas não antes de darem o veredicto.

- Realmente, você é perfeito. Talvez ensine algo para nosso filho.

- Será uma honra, servi-los, minhas altezas.

E logo após uma pequena reverência, Harry deixou a sala e seguiu procurando pelos aposentos do príncipe e encontrou após meia hora de procura.

O loiro estava deitado em sua cama, sendo consolado por suas fies servas.

- Gostaria de falar com o príncipe.

- Não! Anne, Marie, não deixem esse garoto entrar!- ordenou o príncipe, sem levantar a cabeça. As garotas riram e s e afastaram do príncipe, sorrindo para o moreno, deixando-os a sós.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? É um complô contra mim?

- Você é exatamente como eu imaginava. Um príncipe mimado, isso sim é o que você é.

- Como ousa falar assim com seu príncipe?Acaso está planejando ir à forca?

- De modo algum. Suponho que se der um chilique, provavelmente vai mandar me decapitar e eles acaratão sua ordens, estou certo?

- Precisamente. Então tenha mais respeito por sua Majestade.

- Você não é minha Majestade. Você é apenas um príncipe mimado e nunca passará disso!

- Agora chega!Saia dos meus aposentos agora mesmo!

- Como quiser meu príncipe. - disse o moreno, deixando claro o sarcasmo ao terminar a frase. - Porém, estou aqui para ser seu escudeiro. Então não irei mover um pé daqui. A partir de hoje você terá que me agüentar o tempo todo.

- Céus! Isso é inacreditável! Peço alguém que me faça uma boa companhia e eis o que ganho! Um idiota xucro e pobretão!

- Não sou tão idiota quanto você.

- Ora! Mas que audácia! Não ouse dirigir a palavra à mim!

Draco ia de um lado para o outro, totalmente desgostoso.

- Isso será fácil!

Os dois se encaram e podiam se ver faíscas de ódio em seus olhos antes de virarem um de costas para outro e cruzarem os braços.

Realmente seria um longo caminho até que os dois se entendessem.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yay! Voltei mais uma vez;.; . a minha próxima seria uma de Legolas X Aragorn;.; Mas eu tinha que escrever essa;.;.

Está a um tempo na minha cabeça;.;

Enfim,até o próximo capítulo!

Jya


	2. Era só o que me faltava!

**Era só o que me faltava!**

Durante todo aquele dia, nenhum dos dois se falou. O voto de silêncio por parte de ambos já vigorava por horas a fio e aquilo estava deixando os servos muito irritados.

- Com todo o respeito, Vossa Alteza. Não acha que já está na hora de fazer as pazes com o seu escudeiro?- perguntou Marie, enquanto colhia algumas flores.

- Com aquele peso morto? Não muito obrigado.

O Príncipe suspirou, enquanto caminhava pelos jardins, sendo seguido por um batalhão de servos, que o abanavam e o protegiam do sol com que não iria conseguir convencer o príncipe, a serva resolveu se aproximar do moreno que estava a alguns metros de distância.

- Senhor Potter. Não acha que já está na hora de conversar com nossa alteza?

- Eu? Acho que não. Me recuso a falar com um príncipe metido e chato.

- Mas senhor Potter! O senhor é o escudeiro dele. Deve servi-lo e entretê-lo.

- Ah! Claro. Agora sou bobo da corte também? O que mais falta? Me colocarem uma ferradura e me usarem de cavalo?

- Ahn... O senhor é muito exagerado. - suspirou a garota, derrotada.

O moreno cruzou os braços e se manteve impassível, até que outro servo do príncipe se aproximou.

- O que foi agora?

- O Príncipe deseja cavalgar pela floresta imediatamente.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Deve acompanhá-lo oras! E ajudá-lo a montar.

- Ajudar a montar? Só pode estar brincando.

- Senhor Potter. - o tom do servo foi severo, fazendo o garoto se calar imediatamente e consentir.

Torcendo o nariz, Harry se aproximou do príncipe, que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá- lo. Apenas assoviou para seu cavalo se aproximar. Era um macho de pelagem branca e extremamente bem cuidada. Sua crina estava no formato de trança e suas ferraduras eram douradas. O loiro acariciou o animal, que relinchou em resposta e trotou com uma das patas.

- Está esperando o que Potter?

- Ah! Voltou a falar comigo?

- É apenas por emergência.

- Certo...

O escudeiro se aproximou do príncipe e o agarrou desajeitadamente pela cintura, levantando-o até o cavalo. Por um momento se distraiu com o aroma deveras agradável que o loiro exalava, mas logo saiu do "transe" e depositou o garoto delicadamente sobre o lombo do animal.

- Não seja lerdo. Monte logo o seu cavalo. Não tenho o dia todo!

- Como quiser _meu príncipe_- respondeu o moreno entre dentes, assobiando para um cavalo marrom.

Montou-o com precisão e se aproximou de Draco, que nem esperou e já começava a correr pela floresta adentro,sendo seguido por um bufante Harry. Correram por um bom tempo e o moreno parecia cada vez mais assustado. Aquela floresta além de escura era muito sombria. Mesmo assim o príncipe não parecia se importar, continuando a cavalgar como se não houvesse nada no caminho para atrapalhar. O escudeiro resolveu apertar o passo, se aproximando cada vez mais do loiro e gritou:

- Já está ficando tarde, príncipe! Vamos embora!

- Quem você pensa que é para mandarem mim?

- Não é hora para criancices, príncipe! Está tarde e as criaturas da floresta podem não ser tão boazinhas!

- Está bem!

Revirando os olhos, Draco deu meia volta e retornou a galopes para o castelo. Desceu de seu cavalo e deu leves batidinhas nas vestes, retirando a poeira e pequenas folhas. Harry chegou um tempo depois, também limpando suas vestes. Nem bem abriu a boca para falar e o príncipe já entrava no castelo e é claro, o seguiu até lá, constando que este já ia se trancar em seus aposentos. Algumas servas limpavam os móveis do quarto, outras arrumavam alguns vasos de flores. O moreno chamou Marie, que se aproximou de prontidão.

- Sim, senhor Harry?

- Onde está o príncipe?

- Está em seu quarto de vestir, se preparando para o banho real.

- Banho real?

- Sim. É uma tradição da realeza. Nós servos devemos banhar nosso jovem príncipe.

- Ainda bem que não sou servo...

- Muito pelo contrário! O senhor é sim. E como escudeiro real, deve cuidar do nosso príncipe com o devido esmero.

- Espere aí. Você não está querendo dizer o que eu estou pensando, está?

- É exatamente isso que eu vou dizer.

- Não! Eu não vou tocar num fio daquele... De jeito nenhum!

- Mas este é o seu trabalho a partir de agora. Então pegue essa toalha- a serva o entrega uma toalha de veludo vermelho. - E vá atrás da Alteza.

"Era só o que me faltava"- resmungou Harry durante o caminho até a "sala de banhos". O loiro já estava lá, ainda com suas roupas da tarde, sentado em uma elegante poltrona.

- Você demorou.

- Estava procurando por você.

- Claro. Já sabe o que fazer?

- Er... Acho que sim.

- Então comece.

A banheira real já estava devidamente preparada, com água quente e espuma. Harry se ajoelhou no chão e segurou os pés do príncipe, retirando os sapatos e depois as meias. E assim foi retirando peça pro peça, sucessivamente até deixar o loiro completamente nu. Fez um esforço máximo para não olhar o corpo do príncipe e o carregou no colo, colocando-o na banheira. Logo depois, dobrou as mangas da veste, pegou uma esponja e a molhou na água, puxando o príncipe para trás e passando a esponja em suas costas.

- Hey!

- O que foi?

- Minhas costas são sensíveis! Cuidado com essas suas mãos de ogro!

- Está bem... - bufou o moreno, voltando a passar a esponja, mas dessa vez com os devidos cuidados.

Banhar o príncipe estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, já que este se mexia o tempo todo e de repente sem avisar, se levantou.

- Agora vem a parte difícil. Saiba que eu desprezo esse momento tanto quanto você, mas isso é inevitável, portanto venha. E sem gracinhas, está bem?

- Sim, meu príncipe...

Dessa vez não havia sarcasmo na voz do moreno e sim certo medo ou engoliu a seco e se aproximou do corpo pálido a sua frente,passando a esponja milimetricamente por cada espaço. Passou pelo ventre, pelas coxas, e desceu finalmente chegando ao ponto crítico que tanto temia. Com o maior cuidado que teve, passou a esponja de leve por entre as pernas do loiro, virou-o depois e passou-a pelos glúteos pequenos e voltou-o para frente mais uma vez. Queria terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível e sair dali. Então espalhou um pouco de espuma pelas mãos e executou a limpeza do pequeno membro rosado, sem olhar para ele, com olhos bem fechados e finalmente terminou o que tinha que fazer, suspirando aliviado. Levantou-se e abriu a toalha, abraçando-a no corpo do príncipe e o carregando no colo até a cama. Secou todo o corpo esguio e o vestiu com uma espécie de camisola de algodão. Nunca havia visto aquilo. Deviam ser costumes da realeza. Antes de desdobrar as mangas, penteou os longos cabelos loiros de Draco e se sentou ao chão, exausto. Cuidar daquele príncipe era algo realmente muito cansativo.

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas está na hora do jantar,não está?

- Não quero ir ao jantar. Estou exausto. Quero dormir.

- Sem comer?

- Sim. Algum problema com isso?

- Não, _meu príncipe_. - o sarcasmo voltara.

- Então está tudo bem. Agora conte- me uma história para que eu possa dormir.

- Uma... História?

- Sim.

- Você não é nenhuma criancinha que precisa ouvir histórias para dormir!

- É uma ordem.

- Humpf... - bufou o moreno. - Está bem. Que tipo de história gostaria de ouvir?

- Eu não sei. Use a imaginação Potter.

"o que eu fiz para merecer isso?"- perguntou-se Harry em pensamento.

Não bastasse o dia longo. Aquela noite também estava longe de terminar.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yay! espero que estejam gostando;33

Ninguém merece esse Draco ;3

huahaua

enfim

Thanks pelos reviews

**Miss Black Lupin** e **J.P Malfoy** ;33

Próximo capt soon ;3

Jya


	3. Branca Cinderella Dos Ovos De Ouro

**Branca Cinderella dos ovos de ouro?**

- Certo então... Deixe-me pensar...

Harry franziu cenho e tentou puxar da memória algum conto infantil que terminasse rapidamente.

- Está difícil aí?

- Tá bem. Já sei que história contar.

- Então comece.

- Certo... Uhm... Era uma vez uma princesa chamada...

- De onde era essa princesa?

- Calma aí! Acabei de começar a droga da história!

- Está bem... Prossiga.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Era uma vez uma princesa chamada Branca Cinderella. Ela era uma princesa muito bonita e conhecida por botar ovos de ouro.

- O QUE?? Como assim ela botava ovos de ouro?

- Ah! Me desculpe... Acho que eu troquei a frase. Eu quis dizer uma princesa, que tinha uma galinha que botava ovos de ouro.

- Ah sim. Agora faz sentido.

- Branca Cinderella morava num palácio que se encontrava no fundo do mar.

- No mar?

- A história é minha e eu coloco a princesa onde eu quiser!

- Está bem! Continue então.

- Como eu ia dizendo, ela morava no fundo do mar. Aí um dia ela estava passeando pela superfície e encontrou um sapo.

- Eca!Odeio sapos!Eles são feios e gosmentos!

- Deixe de ser mocinha!

- Aham...

- CONTINUANDO... Hum Hum- Harry pigarreou um pouco e voltou a falar.- A princesa então pegou o sapo e por mais estranho que pareça,o sapo começou a falar.

- Sapo que fal... Certo. Já me calei. - respondeu o loiro ao receber um olhar de gelo do escudeiro.

- Esse sapo na verdade era um príncipe! Ele pediu então para que a princesa o beijasse, pois só assim o feitiço iria terminar.

Draco fez uma expressão de nojo e seu corpo até chegou a tremer só de pensar em um ato tão deplorável. Mas ele continuou calado para não atrapalhar a história.

- Uhum. - disse apenas, para que o moreno prosseguisse.

- É claro que a princesa ficou enojada em ter que beijar aquela criatura verde e gosmenta. Mas o olhar do sapinho era tão triste que a princesa não pode recusar... Então com o máximo de força de vontade que tinha, aproximou-se do sapo e lhe deu um beijo estalado.

- E o que aconteceu?- O s olhos cinzas do loiro brilhavam excitação.

- O sapo virou um bruxo!

- Não?!

- Sim! Ele virou um bruxo! E a princesa ficou muito arrependida. Por isso se jogou no mar para nunca mais voltar á terra. E foi aí que surgiram as ondas do mar. Fim!

- Uhm... História interessante Potter.

- Ah... É uma história comum... Eu acho...

Harry se calou ao perceber que o príncipe já havia caído de sono e agora descansava calmamente. Ficou absorto pela paz e calma que o príncipe passava enquanto dormia.

" Você parece um anjinho quando dorme... Quem dera sua personalidade também fosse igual a de um..."- pensou o moreno,que sorriu internamente e se entregou aos braços de Morfeu.

Na manhã seguinte, como era de se esperar, o jovem príncipe não acordou bem humorado. Principalmente porque quem o acordara fora o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Porque está me acordando tão cedo?

- Já está na hora de levantar, seu preguiçoso! Hoje você tem aula de história com o senhor Kettlenpurt.

- Você me irrita. Porque não vai acordar os seus pais hein?

- ... Chega de reclamações e vamos logo com isso!

- Não ouse mandar em mim!- disse o moreno,porém o segundo comentário foi o que o machucou de fato.

- Tudo bem! Faça como quiser!

Harry estava mais nervoso que o comum. Jogou as roupas na cara do príncipe e deixou o quarto sem nem olhar para trás.

Aquilo não só irritou o príncipe ainda mais, como também o fez se sentir humilhado. Ninguém nunca havia jogado algo em seu rosto. Sentiu muita vontade de chorar, mas não deveria. Apenas juntou sãs roupas, vestiu-se o mais depressa que pode e irrompeu na sala principal. Seus pais já tomavam o café real. Ele levantou finalmente a cabeça e andou até a mesa, sentando-se ao lado do rei.

- Bom dia, Draco.

- Só se for para você papai.

- Oho! Vejam quem acordou de mau humor mais uma vez?- brincou o rei Lucius.

- Bom dia querido. - disse a rainha.

- Oi mamãe...

- O que houve para estar tão mal humorado?

- Potter. Simplesmente.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Ele não tem respeito nenhum por mim, papai! Ele é mal comigo!

- Mas o que ele fez para deixá-lo tão nervoso desse jeito?

Dessa vez o loiro não segurou o choro e começou a falar com uma voz chorosa.

- Ele jogou minhas vestes no meu rosto, Papai!

- O quê? Tem certeza disso?

- Está me chamando de mentiroso, papai?

- De modo algum. Bem. Hum. - pigarreia o rei antes de falar em alto e bom som. - Senhor Potter. É verdade o que o meu filho acaba de me contar?

Harry que estava bem ao fundo da sala, se aproximou e se ajoelhou em frente ao rei.

- Sim, minha Alteza.

- Posso saber o motivo de ter feito isso?

- Majestade! Não quero ofendê-lo. Mas o seu filho insiste em mandar em mim como se eu fosse um servo qualquer. Ele é muito... Não se ofenda... Mal educado. Quer tudo para agora!

- Certamente que é. Ele é um príncipe oras.

- Mas majestade... Eu...

- Diga de uma vez senhor Potter. Por que jogou as vestes em meu filho?

O moreno respirou fundo e engoliu a seco antes de responder.

- Por que... Ele falou... Dos meus pais...

- O que ele disse sobre seus pais?

- Ele me mandou... Acordar os meus pais ao invés de acordá-lo tão cedo...

- Ora! Era só isso? Qual o problema de acordar os seus pais?

- MEUS PAIS ESTÃO MORTOS!MALDIÇÃO!- gritou o escudeiro sem pensar e logo tomou consciência do que fizera totalmente envergonhado. - Eu... Eu... Sinto muito Alteza.

- Oh... Sinto muito. - disse o rei, pensativo e ao mesmo tempo tão embaraçado quanto Harry.

A rainha Narcisa apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e lançou um olhar triste ao filho.

- É verdade, meu filho?

- Bem... Sim...

- Peça perdão ao senhor Potter. Imediatamente. - concluiu a rainha.

- Mamãe!

- Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Não me faça repetir

- Sim senhora.

Draco mirou o moreno e com olhos revirados começou a falar.

- Me perdoe por ter insultado seus falecidos pais,Potter.

- Está bem. - respondeu o moreno, que logo se levantou e voltou a sentar-se ao fundo da sala.

- Muito bem. Agora que insultos como esse não se repitam por parte de nenhum dos dois, fui claro?- perguntou o rei para os dois, que acentiram com a cabeça.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Hahá! Momentos de tensão han??

ahhau enfim

aguardem o próximo capt ;33

Thanks pelos reviews **Miss black Lupin ** e **J.P Malfoy** ;33

jya


	4. Henry

**Henry**

Mais uma vez, andaram pelo palácio sem nem olharem para o outro e chegaram à sala de estudos. Um homem baixinho e de aparência idosa os aguardava próximo à lousa.

- Bom-dia, Vossa Alteza.

- Bom dia, senhor Kettlenpurt.

- Creio eu que este seja o seu novo escudeiro, certo?

- Sim.

- Muito prazer, meu jovem.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhor Kettlenpurt.

- Muito bem. Então vamos lá.

O loiro sentou-se em sua cadeira e pegou os livros que estavam nos braços de Harry.

A aula então finalmente começa. Em menos de vinte minutos, Draco já dormia sobre os braços, mas logo é acordado pelo professor que bate na lousa, o acordando.

- Eu não estou dormindo... Estou acordado.

- Claro Alteza. Agora preste atenção.

O professor volta a dar uma explicação sobre uma guerra que acontecera a séculos atrás e então após uma hora,dá a aula por separa o material de seu príncipe e o organiza em seus braços,seguindo o próprio que já saia da sala de aula.

- Para onde está indo?

- Preciso de um banho. Quero espairecer.

- Um banho? Agora?

- Não estou falando de um banho de banheira, seu acéfalo. Estou falando de um banho no lago.

- Ah sim...

Continuaram andando por um bom tempo até chegarem á beira de um lago próximo ao jardim real. O escudeiro aproveitou para sentar-se em meio à grama e tomar sol.

Já o príncipe soltou o laço do cabelo e retirou suas vestes, entregando-as nas mãos do moreno, que mais uma vez se esforçou para não olhar o corpo a sua frente.

- Vou me banhar agora. E é bom que não fique me espiando,ouviu?

- Eu espiar você? Por que eu faria isso? Não tem **nada** em você que me atraia.

- Claro.

O loiro riu internamente. É claro que o moreno estava mentindo, mas ele resolveu deixar para lá. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e entrou no lago. A água estava fresquinha e limpa, o que agradou muito ao príncipe. Ele nadou de um lado para o outro, mergulhou e retirou o excesso de água que escorria por seus cabelos. Harry não conseguia desviar o olhar e não foi por falta de tentativas. O príncipe de fato era mesmo muito atraente e isso o incomodava de certo modo. E como se não bastasse, um jovem, que aparentava ser apenas dois anos mais velhos que o príncipe se aproximou de lá, fazendo sinal para que o escudeiro não fizesse nenhum barulho. Esse garoto que surgira do nada retirou as roupas também e se jogou na água, aproximando-se do príncipe que estava de costas e tampando os olhos deste com as mãos.

- Adivinha quem é?

Draco sorriu na hora e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Chegou cedo, Henry.

- Ah! Você sempre descobre. - disse o jovem, retirando as mãos do rosto do loiro.

- Henry...

O príncipe olhou Henry nos olhos e o abraçou carinhosamente. Agora quem não estava entendendo mais nada era o moreno.

- Senti sua falta, anjo... - disse o jovem, despejando um beijo nas mãos delicadas de Draco.

- Também senti a sua...

- Quem é aquele garoto?

-... Não é ninguém... Só meu escudeiro novo.

- Oh sim... Arranjaram alguém para lhe fazer companhia finalmente?

- Uhum...

O garoto puxou o queixo do príncipe e o beijou com paixão. Se antes não estava entendendo muita coisa, agora Harry não entendia mais nada. Sentia um misto de repulsa e curiosidade. E de certo modo, ver aquele rapaz beijando o _seu_ príncipe, o fez se sentir mal. Sentiu uma sensação estranha. Espere aí. Desde quando Draco era _seu_ príncipe? Não quis nem pensar nisso.

- Hey... Tem gente olhando seu bobo... - disse o príncipe, abraçando o outro mais uma vez.

- Ora. Deixe que olhe. É só um escudeiro, não é?

- Você está certo.

Voltaram a se beijar e foram saindo do lago até caírem no gramado. Henry estava deitado sobre o corpo esguio de Draco e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. O beijo parecia cada vez mais intenso. Aquilo deixou o moreno ainda mais perplexo. Como tinham coragem de fazer algo desse tipo em sua frente. Tinha que terminar aquilo imediatamente, então pigarreou alto e falou:

- Meu príncipe. Está ficando tarde. Vamos entrar.

Draco franziu o cenho e interrompeu o beijo, empurrando o outro rapaz para trás e pegando suas vestes das mãos de Harry.

- Você é um imbecil! Eu te odeio!- falou para o moreno, antes de começar a se vestir e entrar no castelo.

Henry terminou de se trocar logo depois e olhou para o garoto a sua frente.

- Obrigado por estragar o nosso momento perfeito! Escudeiro mais insolente!

E sem dizer mais nada, o rapaz tratou de seguir para dentro do palácio.

Harry estava completamente sem ação. Precisava falar com o loiro o mais rápido possível, por isso levantou e correu o mais rápido que pode até alcançar o loiro que já estava quase entrando no quarto. Ao menos teve tempo de bloquear a porta para entrar junto ao príncipe.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Draco... Quero dizer... Meu príncipe... Eu preciso falar com você?

- Sobre o que? Sobre ter me interrompido em uma hora totalmente inoportuna?

- Eu sinto muito! Não quis atrapalhar... Estava ficando tarde.

- Ótimo. Agora não vou ver Henry por muito tempo.

- Por quê?

- Henry não pode entrar aqui comigo. Ele só pode chegar ao trono.

- Por quê?

- Por que ele é filho do barão de Hamdurg e os interesses políticos do pai dele vão contra os do meu.

- E o que exatamente... Você é dele?

- Não interessa.

-Bem... Certo então... É que... Pareceu que... Vocês dois tinham... Quero dizer...

- Sim eu gosto de homens, se é isso que quer saber.

- Wow! Então quer dizer que... Ele era uma espécie de...

- Não. Ele não é meu amante... Não sei bem ao certo. Conheço-o desde pequeno... Ele foi o único 'modelo de amigo" que eu já tive na vida.

- Ele... Foi seu único amigo?

- Sim...

- E você gosta dele? Quero dizer... Gostar de verdade?

- Eu não sei... Sinceramente não sei... Mas isso não é do seu interesse então pare de me perguntar sobre a minha vida pessoal!

- Está bem... Desculpe-me...

- Prometa que nunca vai contar o que viu para ninguém! Prometa.

- Eu... Prometo.

- Ótimo. E é bom que cumpra.

- Como quiser, meu príncipe.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

háaaaaaa;33

Estou sentindo cheiro de ciúmes no ar

enfim

esperem até o próximo capt ;33]

Thanks pelos reviews** Miss Black Lupin** e **J.P Malfoy**( serio eu não entendi nada O.O)

Enfim .,,

Jya


	5. Por Quê?

**Por quê?**

Depois da conversa que tiveram aquele dia, as coisas pareceram melhorar um pouco. Ao menos não brigaram ou se insultaram, porém mantinham-se em silêncio quase o tempo todo. Durante o almoço, de vez em quando, Harry pegou-se observando o loiro e vice-e-versa. Quando se deu por satisfeito, Draco pediu licença e se retirou, junto ao seu escudeiro.

- Não seria melhor descansar um pouco, meu príncipe? Acabou de almoçar.

- Não quero. Eu preciso andar um pouco para gastar energia.

- Como quiser.

E continuaram caminhando. A tarde foi se passando e Harry se revelou um experiente conversador e até por que não, colega. O príncipe ainda era muito reservado para com o escudeiro, mas não era nada tão grave assim. De repente são interrompidos por passos que os seguiam. O loiro se virou e sorriu ao constatar que era Henry, correndo para abraçá-lo. Mais uma vez, o escudeiro teve uma péssima sensação nas entranhas.

- Harry, poderia nos dar licença?- pediu o príncipe, nitidamente mostrando qual era sua intenção.

- Como quiser meu príncipe. Estarei ali perto dos jardins.

- Certo.

O moreno não queria sair de lá,mas obedeceu,indo o mais longe possível do casal. Enquanto isso, estes beijavam-se apaixonadamente.

- Hum... Henry...

- Draco... Eu estava pensando... Se você... Pensou no que eu falei...

- Pensei sim...

- Ah Henry... Eu pensei... E percebi que é loucura!

- Loucura?

- Sim! Oh Henry... Não me leve a mal... Mas nós simplesmente não podemos...

- Você não me ama?

- Eu não sei... Acho que sim...

- Então vamos! Fuja comigo... Vamos ser felizes juntos! Apenas eu e você!

- Eu não posso! Por favor, Henry...

- Tudo bem, meu anjo... Não vou insistir. - disse o outro garoto, abraçando o loiro, protetoramente.

Draco suspirou aliviado, porém seu olhar era estreitado, como se desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Mas não quis pensar muito no assunto. Naquele dia queria apenas aproveitar aquela tarde maravilhosa com seu Henry. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Não se lembrava de ter passado um dia tão bom com o outro. Andaram de canoa no lago, andaram pelo palácio e observaram o por do sol sentados ao gramado. E como era de costume, já estava na hora do moreno entrar em ação.

- Meu príncipe. Já está tarde. Vãos entrar.

O loiro mordeu os lábios e se levantou rapidamente.

- Está bem. Venha Henry.

- Mas meu príncipe... - Harry desconfiou, pois o próprio loiro havia falado que o filho do barão não podia entrar no palácio.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Ele pode entrar comigo hoje. - Draco disse tentando passar confiança, mas seus olhos mostravam certa súplica e medo.

- Como quiser meu príncipe.

Os três então entraram no castelo e seguiram para o quarto do príncipe. Harry foi até o quarto de roupas e pegou as vestes noturnas para seu príncipe, enquanto Henry aguardou sentado, apenas olhando para o loiro. O escudeiro voltou ao quarto e começou a despir o príncipe e as olhadas furtivas que o outro garoto dava para o corpo de Draco estavam começando a irritá-lo. Terminou de vesti-lo e se afastou.

- Você é perfeito... - disse Henry, praticamente hipnotizado.

O príncipe corou e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o mais uma vez.

- Você é um bobo...

- Gostaríamos de ficar a sós, escudeiro. - pediu o filho do barão, com certo descaso.

- Não obedeço a ordens suas. Apenas as de meu príncipe.

- Harry... Por favor, então... Deixe-nos sozinhos. Fique ali fora.

- Como quiser. Se precisar é só me chamar.

O moreno acentiu com a cabeça, mas não estava nem um pouco alegre ao ver o brilho estranho os olhos do homem que abraçava seu príncipe. Deixou o quarto, fechando a porta logo depois e se sentando no canto da parede.

Dentro do quarto, Henry beijava Draco com tal ânsia que chegou a assustar o loiro. Principalmente quando o filho do barão o jogou na cama sem muito cuidado e iniciou uma série de beijos por seu pescoço e ombros. Até lá estava tudo bem. Porém o loiro se assustou ao ver Henry abrindo os botões de sua "camisola".

- Henry... O que... Está fazendo?

- Fique calmo, meu anjo... Não é nada de mais...

O príncipe estava confuso. Não sabia o que estava havendo. Arqueou as costas ao sentir seus mamilos sendo sugados pelo homem a sua frente e corou.

- O que... Pare! O que está... Fazendo... Pare!

Mas Henry não obedeceu e continuou a carícia. E como se não bastasse, colocou as mãos por dentro das vestes do loiro e agarrou seu pequeno membro, estimulando-o devagar.

- Hum... Acalme-se, meu anjo... Está tudo bem...

- Não... Pare com isso... O que você... Ah...

Draco tentou em vão cessar os movimentos do outro, pois este tinha muito mais força que ele e o segurava pelos pulsos com apenas uma mão. Henry sorriu maliciosamente quando abriu o botão de sua calça e a abaixou na altura das coxas

- Acho que está pronto...

- O que você vai fazer? Pare! Pare com isso!

- Você não sabe há quanto tempo desejo me cravar fundo dentro de você.

- Do que está falando? Solte-me!

- Shhh... Quietinho agora... Se você se mexer muito vai se machucar.

- Pare com isso! Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por quê???- o loiro começou a chorar desesperado.

- Não é óbvio? Você realmente pensou que eu ao amava? Poupe-me! Eu **nunca** o amei. O meu interesse era _esse_. - disse o rapaz, lambendo os mamilos rosados mais uma vez.

- Des... Desgraçado!

- Shhh... Quietinho!

Henry rasgou a camisola com as próprias mãos e mirou o corpo nu a sua frente.

- Não!NÃO!! HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritou o príncipe a plenos pulmões.

O escudeiro não pensou nem duas vezes ao ouvir o grito e abriu a porta abruptamente, se deparando com aquela cena assustadora. Seu príncipe chorava desesperado, completamente nu e com o homem que estava se preparando para penetrá-lo. Nem raciocinou direto. Apenas correu até a cama e empurrou o homem para o chão, começando a socá-lo e chuta-lo sem piedade.

- Como ousa tocar em meu príncipe? Eu vou matar você! Seu desgraçado!

Henry há esta hora já estava inconsciente devido aos constantes socos. Harry tomou fôlego e jogou o corpo do rapaz pela janela. Há esta hora, se na estivesse morto, ao menos estaria com algumas costelas quebradas.

O moreno voltou-se para a cama e viu o príncipe chorar baixinho, cobrindo seu delicado corpo com um lençol.

- Meu príncipe... Peço perdão... Não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho com Henry... É tudo minha culpa!

- Nã... Não é... Foi minha... Eu fui um idiota... - Draco desandou a chorar, mordendo o lençol que segurava.

Harry se sentiu na obrigação de abraçar o príncipe, que deixou-se ser abraçado e chorou em seus braços.

- Está tudo bem agora meu príncipe. Eu estou aqui.

- Não me deixe sozinho... Por favor, Harry. - disse Draco, agarrando-o de maneira possessiva.

- Não vou deixar... Eu estou aqui com você...

- Oh Harry...

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, meu príncipe.

- Tudo bem... Harry durma comigo.

- O que disse?

- Durma comigo... Por favor...

- Mas meu príncipe! Eu nunca...

- Não estou falando nesse sentido seu bobo... Só dormir...

- Ah! Dormir só dormir mesmo?

- Uhum... Por favor... Não quero ficar sozinho... Estou com medo.

- Claro. Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu príncipe.

O moreno retirou as botas, as meias e entrou nas cobertas junto ao seu príncipe. O loiro o abraçou e deitou-se sobre seu peito. Harry podia sentir seu coração acelerado bater contra o de Draco. Fechou os olhos para não pensar muito que havia um corpo nu sobre o seu. Um corpo esguio que entrelaçou suas pernas nas dele.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

yay!! espero que estejam gostando;.;

hauhaua Mas cenas de tensão por aí ;33

enfim

thansk pelos reviews M**iss black lupin** e **J.P Malfoy **;333

Até o próximo capt!!

jya


	6. Acusado Injustamente

**Acusado Injustamente**

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto, quando Harry acordava. Estava acostumado a levantar cedo. Já ia se sentar na cama, mas olhou para o lado e viu o príncipe que dormia calmamente em seus braços. Não queria acordá-lo, mas só o fato de seu coração estar batendo mais rápido fez com que Draco se mexesse a e acordasse.

- Bom-dia, meu príncipe.

-... Bom-dia...

- Me desculpe... O acordei muito cedo...

- Não... Está tudo bem... - respondeu o príncipe, esfregando os olhos e espreguiçando-se de modo gracioso.

- Agora está na hora do banho...

- Não... Espere... Eu quero conversar...

- Claro.

- Eu... Sinto muito por ter te tratado tão mal... Apesar de todas as nossas brigas... Você sempre esteve ao meu lado por mais que não quisesse...

- É o meu dever... Além do mais... Você não parece _tão_ chato assim...

- E eu descobri que não te odeio_ tanto_ quanto eu pensava...

- Já que estamos sendo sinceros... Queria perguntar uma coisa... Se meu príncipe permitir.

- Pode perguntar...

- Por que você é assim? Tão mimado? Quero dizer... Você não aparenta ser... Tem vezes que você parece um garoto comum...

- Eu deveria me sentir ofendido por isso...

- Eu sinto muito! Eu não...

- Tudo bem... Tudo o que disse é verdade... Ah... Eu não sei bem... Sou filho único como pode perceber... Então sempre tive tudo o que eu queria.

- Isso não é bom? Queria ser eu um príncipe.

- Não... Você não iria querer. Imagine que eu sempre fui príncipe desde quando vim a este mundo. As pessoas e até minha família sempre me trataram como futuro rei. Imagine a pressão de ter que aguentar um país inteiro em suas costas. Imagine nunca ter saído dos arredores do palácio e nunca poder sair. Imagine não ter... - O príncipe se calou por um momento e voltou a falar. -... Não ter nenhum amigo... Por que seus pais não o deixam fazer amizade com os plebeus... E sua única possibilidade de ter amizade é com alguém da corte... E esse alguém da corte tem interesse apenas na coroa ou... Em... Certas coisas...

- Assim como o Henry...

- Sim.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito... Não sabia que sua vida era tão difícil... Mudei totalmente minha opinião sobre você...

- Mesmo?

- Com certeza...

Os dois sorriem confidentes e se abraçam. Num repente ouve-se um barulho de portas abrindo e uma comissão inteira de servos e servas adentraram o quarto, inclusive o rei e a rainha. Lucius se aproximava da cama, com um pequeno bolo de frutas.

- Feliz décimo oitavo ano meu fil... - o rei se cala ao notar o que acabara de presenciar. - MAS O QUE É ISSO?

- Papai! Não é nada do que o senhor está pensando!

- Explique-se!

- Certo... Papai... O Henry tentou me violentar. Então Harry veio me salvar e deu uma surra no Henry.

- E o que isso tem a ver com ele deitado em **seus** lençóis?

- Eu... Fiquei com medo de ser atacado novamente... Então pedi que Harry dormisse comigo... Mas só dormir papai! Eu juro!

- Não vejo Henry nenhum por aqui.

- Olhe pela janela! Ele está aqui ainda!

O loiro já estava começando a se desesperar. Seu pai obedeceu, aproximando-se da janela, mas não viu ninguém por lá.

- Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Não há ninguém lá em baixo!

- Não pode ser! Ele fugiu!

- Draconis... Sabe muito bem que não tolero mentiras.

- Mas eu não minto! Nunca o fiz papai!

- Então me disse que quase foi violentado. Está completamente nu, com Harry Potter em seus lençóis e sua camisola está rasgada e jogada sobre chão. O que devo pensar?

- Papai! Não é nada disso! Eu juro!Ele não me fez mal algum! Foi o Henry!

- O que é isso agora? Não era você que o odiava? Agora o está protegendo?

- Papai, por favor!- o loiro suplicou e lançou um olhar de igual súplica a mãe. Mas esta apenas o mirou tristemente.

- Levem-no daqui! Prendam-no ao calabouço!

- Não!!!! Não papai! Eu imploro!

- Sem mais palavras, Draconis.

Os guardas Reais retiraram o moreno da cama e o agarraram pelos braços. Draco chorava desesperado e a última vez que viu Harry foi quando este lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo e sussurrou um "Está tudo bem", antes de ser levado para o calabouço.

Após aquele dia o loiro nunca mais viu aqueles olhos verdes. Seu aniversário de 18 anos era para ter sido o melhor de sua vida, mas acabara se tornando seu pior pesadelo. Uma data pela qual ele jamais esqueceria. Vagou sem rumo por vários dias no palácio. Suspirava todo o tempo e de vez em quando até pegava-se chorando baixinho. Há um tempo atrás estaria bem e até alegre, pela prisão do moreno. Mas agora isso o machucava e muito. Harry fora acusado injustamente por seu pai, e Draco sabia que quando o rei cismava com alguma coisa, dificilmente voltava atrás com a palavra.

O escudeiro o estava fazendo falta. E como o fazia. Não era a mesma coisa andar sozinho após tantos dias sendo seguido por aquela "sombra". Sorriu internamente ao pensar que aquela era uma "sombra" muito agradável, por mais que reclamasse desde o início. De vez em quando Marie o trazia notícias do moreno e isso o alegrava um pouco. Jurou a si mesmo que nunca ia desistir de convencer a inocência dele para seu pai.

E foi exatamente o que fez. Todos os dias ele tentava convencê-lo, mas sem sucesso. Até que num fatídico dia, seu pai resolveu investigar. Se Draco estivesse falando a verdade, ainda seria virgem e puro. Chamou a parteira real para fazer o exame. No quarto do príncipe. A mulher idosa não possuía uma cara muito agradável, parecia ser rígida. Aproximou-se da cama e colocou as mãos dentro dos lençóis. O loiro já estava devidamente nu, esperando para ser examinado. Aquilo era muito humilhante. Todos da corte estavam lá, inclusive seus pais.

- Fique calmo e respire fundo. - disse a parteira.

O príncipe obedeceu e respirou fundo. Num repente pareceu perder o ar e arqueou as costas, boquiaberto. A mulher retirou as mãos do local e as limpou com um pano.

- Muito bem.

- E então?- perguntou o rei.

- Nosso príncipe continua puro, Alteza.

- Obrigado, Nancy. Pode voltar ao seu posto então.

- Sim.

A parteira sorriu para o rei e deixou o quarto. Draco chorava desolado abraçando o lençol em seu corpo.

- É um alívio. - Disse Lucius para a rainha.

Mas Narcisa não parecia nem um pouco alegre. Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça e sentou-se na cama, abraçando o filho e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu sinto muito, meu pequeno...

- Nunca fui tão humilhado em toda a minha vida...

- Shhh... Está tudo bem... Já passou...

- Meu pai passou dos limites dessa vez...

- Draconis... Tente entende-lo... Seu pai morreria se algo acontecesse... Você sabe que ele enlouquece quando acha que estão prejudicando você...

- Mas é minha privacidade... Ele não tinha o direito...

- Acalme-se... Já passou... Quem sabe agora Lucius consiga ver a inocência daquele garoto...

Uma pequena chama de esperança se acendeu no peito do jovem príncipe e ele sorriu.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Tadinho do nosso Harry;; Ele só se ferra;.;

Enfim

aguardem o próximo capt ;33

Thanks pelos reviews **Miss black Lupin** e **J.P Malfoy **;333

jya


	7. Amigos

**Amigos**

- Senhor Potter?- chamou uma voz masculina.

O moreno não respondeu de imediato. Levantou-se calmamente e andou até a porta.

- Quem está aí?

- Sou eu. Lucius.

- Oh céus...

Harry limpa a sujeira das vestes e abre a porta com temor. Afinal, o rei não estava muito contente com a sua pessoa.

- Bom dia, senhor Potter. - cumprimentou o rei.

- B-Bom dia, Alteza. - respondeu numa voz trêmula.

- Venho aqui para expressar minhas sinceras desculpas pelo mal entendido.

- O que?

- Como já disse, foi um mal entendido. Sinto muito por tê-lo acusado.

- Obrigado, minha alteza...

- Como disse?

- Quero agradecer, porque o senhor mesmo sendo rei, mostra-se humilde.

- De fato. Continuando. O senhor está livre para ir.

- Muito obrigado, minha alteza!- exclamou um Harry alegre, que saiu correndo do calabouço.

O escudeiro praticamente voou até o outro extremo do palácio e adentrou no quarto do príncipe, que penteava os cabelos com um olhar distante. Mas quando viu o moreno, sua expressão mudou totalmente e ele correu para abraçá-lo.

- Harry! Você voltou!

- Sim. Feliz em me ver?

- Acho que sim... Estava começando a ficar chato não ter uma "sombra" me seguindo para todos os cantos...

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- Disponha.

- Ah... Parabéns atrasado! Nem tive tempo de dizer.

- Obrigado.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de... Fazer um "presente" para você.

- Para mim?- os olhos cinzas do príncipe pareciam brilhar.

- Uhum. Feche os olhos.

O loiro obedece, fechando os olhos. Harry se aproxima e o vira de costas, tocando o pescoço delicado com uma espécie de correntinha.E o príncipe mal podia esperar para ver seu presente.

- Posso abrir agora?

- Claro.

Draco abriu os olhos e ficou boquiaberto. Ganhara uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de esmeralda em formato de coração.

- Onde você...?

- Acredite se quiser. Encontrei essa esmeralda jogada no calabouço.

- Ah sim... Nossas terras têm muitas pedras preciosas.

- Está aí algo muito esquisito. - espantou-se o moreno.

- Eu amei... É lindo... Me lembra os seus olhos...

- Essa foi a intenção.

O loiro abraça o moreno mais uma vez e ambos deixam o quarto, para caminhar por entre os jardins.

- Sinto muito por não conseguir fazer nada quanto a sua prisão.

- Não tem problema... E que vestes bonitas hein?- disse o moreno, mudando de assunto.

- Ah sim. De fato. Presente de minha mãe. - respondeu pomposo, exibindo suas novas túnicas cor trigo, com pequenos ornamentos em ouro.

- Combinam com você.

- Bem... Estou com calor. Preciso de um banho de lago.

- Como quiser, meu príncipe. Vou aguardá-lo sentado ao gramado.

- Não. Você vem comigo...

- C- Como disse?

- Algum problema? Não quero ficar sozinho.

- Er... Claro meu príncipe...

- Vamos.

E assim voltam a caminhar até chegarem ao lago. Draco retirou as vestes com extremo cuidado e as depositou em um galho da grande macieira que havia por perto. Harry demorou um instante para cair em si e também retirar suas roupas, extremamente envergonhado, mas o fez.

- A água está ótima!

- Claro...

O escudeiro foi entrando lentamente no lago. A água estava um pouco mais fria do que ele estava acostumado, mas não se importou muito com isso. Tomou coragem e mergulhou com tudo. Nem ao menos notou as olhadas furtivas que o loiro o jogava.

Nadaram,mergulharam, brincaram de jogar água um no outro. Foi realmente divertido.

E tudo estava bem até um dado momento. Harry estava lavando os cabelos na água e levantava de vez em quando para retirar o excesso de líquido, porém fora surpreendido por um toque muito assustador.

Draco o abraçou por trás, tocando os mamilos em suas o fez estremecer e perder totalmente a ação.

- Sabe... Você até que é bem legal... Harry...

- Eu... Eu...

O moreno não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Aquela "parte crítica" de seu corpo estava reagindo de imediato e aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Tratou de tampar com as mãos e sair da água como um raio,atrás das roupas.

- O que eu fiz? Falei algo errado?

- N- Não meu príncipe... Eu só... Já estou satisfeito... Chega de água... Por hoje.

- Humpf... Está bem.

O príncipe deu com os ombros e voltou a nadar como se não tivesse feito nada demais. E realmente em sua cabeça, não havia.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By vicky

genteeee! Sorry a demora;.;]

Eu estava muito doente,com tosse, dor no peito etc. Não conseguia nem sentar em frente ao note que tinha tntura

mas enfim;.; está aqui

capítulo curtin ;.33

Até o próximo;333

thanks pelos reviews **miss black lupin, J.P Malfoy** e **Debbie Souz **;33

Jya


	8. Cortejo Real

**Cortejo Real**

O rei e sua rainha conversavam tranquilamente enquanto apreciavam o café da manhã.

- Minha rainha, já não acha que está na hora de encontrar uma esposa para nosso filho?

- Uhm... Já tomei liberdade e espero que não tenha sido precipitada.

- O que fez, minha querida?

- Organizei um Cortejo Real.

- Oh! Mas isso é maravilhoso!

- Sim.

- E para quando…?

- Hoje mesmo.

- Hoje?- repetiu o rei um tanto espantado.

- Eu achei o mais correto. Ele já completou 18 anos. Está mais do que na hora.

- Tem razão, minha querida. Temos que comunicá-lo disso.

- Assim que ele descer. Não entendo essa demora toda.

- Deixe-o. Provavelmente está "matando" as saudades com o escudeiro.

- Oh!É mesmo.

Riram juntos e voltaram seus olhares para a comida. Enquanto isso, o jovem príncipe e seu escudeiro voltavam para o palácio. Dessa vez, Harry manteve-se calado durante todo o caminho, sem nem conseguir olhar para o loiro ao seu lado.

Tudo o que fizera antes com o príncipe, agora estavam parecendo impossível. Não conseguia nem imaginar como foi capaz de banhar Draco por todos aqueles dias e não sentir nada. Agora sua única certeza era a de que não conseguiria fazer algo do tipo por um bom tempo, até que aprendesse a controlar seu corpo e os impulsos da idade.

Entraram na sala principal e deram de cara com o rei e a rainha que sorriam, aguardando a presença do filho. O loiro se aproximou dos pais, os cumprimentou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

- Bom-dia, meu filho. - disse o rei.

- Bom-dia papai. Bom dia mamãe.

- Olá, querido. -respondeu a rainha, com um sorriso radiante.

Draco desconfiou um pouco do sorriso excessivo dos pais, o que fez com que começasse a desconfiar.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade?

- Ah... Bem... Sua mãe resolveu organizar o seu cortejo real.

- O que?- perguntou o loiro atônito.

- Seu cortejo. Já está na hora de encontrar sua rainha, não acha?

- Eu... Eu... - O príncipe estava sem palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo.

De jeito nenhum o loiro estava preparado para uma notícia dessas. Aquilo revirou totalmente seu estômago. Sabia que aquele momento ia chegar algum dia. Só não sabia que seria tão cedo.

- Está tudo bem, meu filho?- perguntou o rei, meio receoso ao notar o silêncio do menor.

- Sim, papai... Eu só... Fui pego de surpresa por essa notícia... Tão repentina...

E para quando está marcado?

- Para hoje. Ao final da tarde.

- O que? Mas como assim? Eu só fui avisado agora!

- Me desculpe. Eu quis fazer uma surpresa.

- Mamãe... Estou... Sem palavras...

- Que bom que gostou filho. Então trate logo de tomar seu café e vá se arrumar.

- Não! Quero dizer... Mamãe... Não poderia adiar para amanhã? Ainda não estou preparado.

- Meu filho... - a rainha meneou a cabeça para os lados.

- Por favor? – pediu fazendo o seu típico beicinho.

- Céus... O que o meu filho não pede chorando que eu não faça sorrindo?

Tudo bem então. Passemos para amanhã.

- Obrigado, mamãe. Eu agradeço, pois preciso estar preparado. Agora se me derem licença, estou satisfeito.

- Mas mal tocou no café!- disse o pai, em tom severo.

- Não estou com fome. Com licença.

Draco manteve seu rosto neutro e sem expressão por todo o caminho, sendo seguido por suas servas e seu escudeiro. Bastou que fechasse a porta do quarto para desabar a chorar, sendo abraçado pelo moreno. Harry nem tinha o que eu falar para poder consolá-lo. Sabia que infelizmente o casamento era necessário para que tivesse um herdeiro e seu reino prosperasse.

- Sinto muito...

- Isso não é justo! Não é justo... - chorava o príncipe.

- Mas você tem que entender... Que é muito importante a sua união... Para que o reine prospere...

- Não me diga qual o meu papel... Não agora! Eu não quero ouvir isso de ninguém... Principalmente de você.

- Meu príncipe... É a verdade... Ah sim...

Finalmente o moreno caiu em si e entendeu o real motivo de tanta raiva por parte do loiro. Era muito mais grave do que aparentava.

- Não é justo...

- Eu... Eu entendo o que quer dizer... Entendo... E de modo algum quero ser maldoso... Mas creio que o senhor...

- Já sei o que vai dizer... Vou ser infeliz a minha vida toda.

- Exatamente isso... Não me leve a mal... Eu só acho que você não seria feliz com alguém que não gostasse... Quero dizer... Você gosta de garotos...

- Esse é o ponto exato. Nunca vou ser feliz e já me conformei. Não posso ter um marido. Devo ter uma esposa para ter um herdeiro.

- Mas você não gosta de meninas.

- Não importa... No final teria de ser assim mesmo.

- O rei e a rainha... Não _sabem_?- perguntou Harry desacreditado.

- Não! Claro que não... O que o rei faria se soubesse que seu filho prefere...Céus... Não quero nem pensar!

- Isso é muito triste... Eu sinto muito...

- Não tem problema... Isso me entristece muito. Mas não posso ligar para meus próprios sentimentos. Logo serei rei e minhas preocupações serão inteiras para o meu povo...

- Não tem que ser assim! Você não pode... Er... Casar com um homem? O que aconteceria?

- Bem... Se eu me casasse com um homem... Esse homem seria meu príncipe consorte e eu seu rei... Mas não poderíamos ter herdeiros e isso é contra as regras do meu reino.

- Isso parece injusto.

- Não é exatamente. Todo rei precisa de um herdeiro.

- Mas não poderiam adotar um?

- Está doido? Anda sonhando demais...

- Bem... Só queria vê-lo feliz...

O príncipe sorriu e num ímpeto agarrou-se mais ao moreno, tomando seus lábios repentinamente, num singelo beijo e logo e afastou. Harry estava sem ação pela quarta vez naquele dia. Mal teve tempo para pensar e já tinha seus lábios capturados mais uma vez. Pôde sentir a ânsia e o desespero nos lábios tão finos que o tocavam de modo tão caloroso.

- Me... Perdoe... - disse Draco, descolando seus lábios e o abraçando.

- Por que... Fez isso?- perguntou o moreno completamente confuso.

- Eu só... Queria sentir... Me perdoe...

- Sentir?

- Essa foi minha última chance de ter os lábios de outro garoto nos meus. Após isso, nunca mais poderei ter outro.

- Por causa da sua esposa?

- Precisamente...

- Uhm... Bem... Certo... Eu... Não sei... O que dizer.

O escudeiro estava mais encabulado do que antes no momento do lago. Aquele fora o seu primeiro beijo. E estava se sentindo completamente estranho, pois fora exatamente como imaginava, mas não com quem _exatamente_ esperava.

- Me perdoe... Foi por impulso...

- Está tudo bem...

- Se fosse para ficar uma última vez com um garoto... Esse definitivamente seria você...

- Cof cof... Claro... - engasgou o moreno.

Draco estava começando a ficar impaciente, pois Harry parecia uma porta. Não estava entendendo a indireta jogada.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

HA! Esse Potter é mesmo uma porta ;33

enfim

até o próximo capítulo;.;

Dedicado a** debbie souz** *---* a unica que realmente se preocupou comigo;.; thanks linda ;.;

Thanks pelos reviwes **Miss black lupin** , **J.P Malfoy e Debbie Souz**

Enfim

jyaa


	9. Não tenha medo

**Não tenha medo**

* * *

LEMON WARNING,FICA A DICA

* * *

- Harry... Você realmente é uma porta.

- Ué... Eu falei alguma coisa errada? Ou fiz algo errado?

- Ah... Esqueça... - suspirou o loiro, dando-se por vencido.

São interrompidos de repente por leves batidas à porta e uma voz fina. Três pessoas entraram no quarto, eram elas uma serva, um servo e uma garota, que usava vistosas vestes Reais e se abanava com um caro leque de plumas.

- Priminho!- exclamou as garota, correndo para abraçar o loiro.

- Oi Pan!Há quanto tempo!

- De fato.

- Ah... Harry, essa é a minha prima Pansy Parkinson.

-- Muito prazer, senhorita Parkinson. – cumprimentou o moreno com uma pequena reverência.

- Oh! O que temos aqui?

- Esse é o meu escudeiro, chamado Harry Potter.

- Ah... Olá Harry.

A garota voltou a se abanar com o leque e rodeou o moreno, olhando-o de cima a baixo e de tempo em tempo lançando olhares divertidos ao seu servo.

- E então? Está aprovado, _priminha_?

- Oh sim! Definitivamente... Mas eu queria saber... Ele é eunuco?

- Não?! – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha de leve.

- É uma pena. Eunucos são bem interessantes. Pensam melhor quando não tem aquela _coisinha._

Um dos servos sorriu para a mestra e concordou com a cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry olhava discretamente para baixo e engolia a seco.

- É... Concordo que ele é uma porta... Mas não acho necessário cortar, se é que me entende.

- Ohoho... Entendo. Bem, que acha de andarmos um pouco?

- Mas é claro. Venha. - disse o loiro, ando o braço para que sua prima segurasse.

E foram andando para fora do palácio, sendo seguidos pelos servos e pelo escudeiro.

- Olá. Meu nome é Jake. Muito prazer. - cumprimentou o servo.

- Sou Harry. Muito prazer. Você é servo da senhorita Pansy?

- Não exatamente. Ou seu eunuco. Cuido dela desde pequeno.

- Wow!- o moreno se espanta, engolindo mais uma vez a seco.

- Hahaha... Não dói nada.

- Claro... Quero dizer... Me desculpe.. Mas eu prefiro _ter_...

- Ai ai... Esses escudeiros de hoje em dia...

- Uhm... Sua mestra se veste muito bem. - disse Harry, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não é? Ela é fabulosa. Escolhe sempre suas roupas e as roupas do príncipe Draco.

Um pouco mais a frente, os primos conversavam animados e riam um do outro.

O tempo que passou com sua prima, fez o loiro esquecer por um momento que teria de escolher sua noiva naquele dia.

- Realmente. Ele é tudo de bom!- disse a garota, rindo alegre.

- Sim...

Draco começa a desanimar e seu olhar volta a ser neutro,preocupando a prima.

- Draquinho? Está tudo bem?

- Na verdade na,Pan...

- Conte tudo para sua priminha.

- É que... Você sabe... Hoje é dia do meu Cortejo Real.

- Sim.

- E logo eu vou ter que me casar com alguma princesa.

- Aham.

- Pois então. É isso que tanto me assola...

- Você ainda prefere... Garotos?

- Como sempre...

- Eu... Sinto muito priminho... Se pudesse ajudá-lo o faria sem pestanejar. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Eu sei... Me prometa uma coisa?

- Claro, Draquinho!

- Me ajudará na escolha da noiva?

- Mas é claro! Sem problemas.

- Outra coisa...

- Fale.

- Acho que Harry... É a pessoa certa.

- Oh céus! Mesmo priminho? Own! Isso é tão romântico. - disse a garota, completamente corada, abanando-se com o leque.

- Tenho certeza que é.

- Isso é muito fofo!

- Hahaha...

- Acho que entendi. Você quer que eu dê cobertura hoje, para que você e ele possam...

- Exatamente. Prenda a atenção de todos até o fim da tarde de hoje. É tudo o que peço.

- Posso fazer isso tranquilamente.

- Oh Pan! Você é a melhor prima de todas!- disse Draco, abraçando a prima carinhosamente.

- É eu sei. Não sou mesmo fabulosa?

- Você é! É a mais fabulosa de todas!- riu-se o loiro.

E voltaram a andar. Quando deram três da tarde, se despediram, indo cada um apara um lado, Pansy com seus dois servos para o palácio e Draco com Harry para uma clareira próxima ao lago. Como de costume, permaneceram calados por u m bom tempo, apenas admirando a paisagem. E então foi a vez do loiro agir, puxando o moreno mais para perto e o beijando mais uma vez.

- Hum... O que... O que... Você... Hum... - Harry é calado por mais um beijo.

Quando o beijo cessa, ambos coram e mantém as mãos entrelaçadas. O príncipe mirava o moreno nos olhos, sem desviar e passa as mãos delicadas em seu rosto. Foi sem querer, mas acabou o arranhando.

- Hahaha... Me desculpe.

- Ai! Suas unhas são grandes!

- Eu gosto delas assim... – respondeu o loiro, voltando a olhar para o moreno e acariciar seu rosto, seu peito e por fim suas coxas.

- Er... Isso está ficando meio estranho... Acho melhor pararmos por aqui...

- Mesmo?- perguntou o príncipe.

- Eu... Eu...

O escudeiro prendeu a respiração ao sentir um toque um tanto quanto íntimo demais.

- O que foi?- Perguntou Draco, com uma falsa inocência.

- Como você... Conseguiu... Abri-la tão... Rápido.

- Técnicas antigas aprendidas com Pansy...

- Oh céus... Eu... Eu acho melhor nós... Pararmos...

- Não... Acho que não... - respondeu o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior, sem cessar os movimentos com as mãos.

O moreno levou as mãos à boca, tentando abafar um gemido, fechando os olhos com força.

- Não... Eu... Eu...

- O que foi?

- Estou... Me sentindo estranho... O que está acontecendo...?

- Logo você vai descobrir...

- Ah... Não... Eu... Eu não aguento mais... Algo... Algo está saindo...

- Deixe que saia então... Não tenha medo...

- Ah... Ah...

- Vamos... Falta só um pouquinho...

- Eu... Oh céus... Ah... Ah... Ahhhhh!- gritou o moreno, completamente corado, tentando acalmar a respiração com a mão no peito.  
O loiro sorriu satisfeito, retirando um lenço do bolso e limpando o líquido que escorria em sua mão.

- Uhm... Foi interessante...

- O... O que? Que fez comigo?

- Nada, oras. Nada de mais.

- NADA DE MAIS? O que foi aquilo que saiu?Por que saiu?

- Está brincando comigo. Vai me dizer que você nunca fez isso... ?

- Isso o que?

- Ora... Proporcionar prazer a si mesmo... Vai me dizer que nunca...?

O moreno continuava com o olhar espantado e ainda mais confuso.

- Eu... Não estou entendendo, meu príncipe...

- Pelas jóias da coroa... Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava... – suspirou Draco, segurando as mãos de Harry nas suas.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada, meu príncipe.

- Deixe-me explicar... O que saiu, foi seu sêmen. Você sabe o que é?

- Era isso? Nossa! Eu sei o que é um sêmen, mas nunca tinha visto antes... Quero dizer... Saindo...

- Certo então... Menos mal...

- Por que... Você fez isso?

- Para estimulá-lo.

- Para que?

- Por que... Como posso dizer isso sem ser indiscreto?

- Er... Dizer o que?

- Céus. Vou direto ao ponto. Quero que me faça amor!

- O QUEE?

Harry pensou que ia desmaiar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração acelerou.

Não tinha como o príncipe ter sido mais direto do que aquilo.

- Quero me deitar com você.

- Mas... Mas... Por quê?

- Francamente Potter... Você não se lembra que logo eu vou me casar?

- Sim.

- E que logo vou ter uma noiva. O que significa que eu nunca mais poderei tocar alguém que não seja a minha rainha.

- E isso tem a ver comigo por que...?

- Tem que ser você seu idiota. Acorde! Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro.

- Ah! Agora eu entendi!

- Demorou, não é mesmo?

- Mas sou só um escudeiro!

- Não importa... Você é a pessoa com quem eu mais tenho passado o tempo... E eu gosto de você... Gosto muito... Muito mesmo...

- Quer dizer que está apaixonado por mim?

- Ah... Acho que sim...

- Estou... Sem palavras.

- Continue assim. Vamos. Não temos tempo a perder.

E do nada, puxou o moreno de volta para o castelo. Não olhou para ninguém e não desviou a atenção do caminho até chegar a seu quarto, entrando com o moreno e trancando a porta. Harry sentou-se de prontidão na cama e aguardou o príncipe se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado. O loiro segurou suas mãos mais uma vez e o deu um singelo celinho.

-... Estou com... Medo. - confessou Draco.

- O que?- perguntou o moreno, mais confuso ainda.

- Eu sei que disse para que não tivesse medo... Mas... Eu tenho medo... Medo de me aprofundar mais ainda nesse sentimento tão bom e novo que existe dentro de mim...

- Mas isso não é uma coisa boa?

- Não... Não é... Por que sei que e quando me deitar com você... Vou me apaixonar mais... E eu não posso e não devo me permitir...

- Se permita ao menos hoje... Você mesmo disse que é sua última chance... A vida é feita de riscos... Você só vai saber se passar por isso... - disse Harry compreensivo, secando uma lágrima teimosa que caia do rosto de seu príncipe.

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, apenas sentindo o calor dos corpos.

-Está bem... - respondeu o loiro, agora mais calmo e relaxado.

- Já peço perdão de imediato... Nunca fiz nada disso... E eu não sei bem como... Er... Proceder...

- Não se preocupe. Na hora certa saberá o que fazer...

Beijaram-se então, só que o beijo dessa vez era mais intenso, mais ardente. O corpo de Harry sobre o do loiro e sem esperar mais algum segundo, começou a despir o príncipe e parou para admirar o corpo do rapaz. Pela primeira vez, o_ via_ realmente.

Começou descendo pelo pescoço do loiro, lambendo cada parte do corpo em seu poder e sentindo o sabor delicioso de sua pele. Ele se aproxima de um dos mamilos rosados que já se encontram eretos e deixa sua língua trabalhar naquele local tão sensível, fazendo o loiro suspirar e corar. Vez por outra, dava algumas mordidas que arrancavam gemidos cada vez mais sensuais do outro.

- Ha... Harry...

Em algum tempo de carícias, notou que o loiro já estava quase totalmente preparado. Retirou as próprias roupas e molhou um dos dedos, introduzindo-o bem devagar no corpo esguio, fazendo Draco arquear as costas e morder os dedos.

- Eu... Vou ter muito... Cuidado... Se machucar... Me avise...

- Uhum... - respondeu o loiro, não raciocinando direito.

Harry massageou-o um pouco mais e retirou os dedos, erguendo as pernas do loiro em seus ombros e posicionando na pequena entrada, forçando a resistência do anel aos poucos, sem pressa. Com um tempo, já se encontrava pela metade no príncipe. Parou os movimentos leves para que o loiro se acostumasse com o volume e iniciou uma sucessão de estocadas lentas. Draco mantinha os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos.

Logo intensificou o ritmo da penetração, fazendo o corpo do príncipe ir para a frente e para trás,freneticamente.

Ambos gemendo alto, o suor escorrendo por seus corpos, trocavam beijos apaixonados e diziam coisas desconexas e indecifráveis.

A copula continua e ambos gemiam cada vez mais alto até que num repente chegam ao clímax. Gritando em êxtase.

Estavam exaustos, tentavam com dificuldade regular a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos. Entreolharam-se, Harry ainda dentro de seu príncipe e, vai lentamente tirando seu membro, para finalmente cair ao lado do loiro, puxando o para mais um beijo.

-... O brigado Harry...

- Pelo que...?

- Por hoje... Eu nunca vou me esquecer... Sou seu... Completamente seu...

- Nunca irei me esquecer também... Principalmente da sua expressão. Seu rosto fica lindo quando você geme...

- Cale a boca... - ralhou o loiro, dando um tapinha de leve no braço do moreno.

- Hahaha...

- Eu... Te amo...- sussurrou o loiro,antes de cair exausto no sono.

- Eu também... - respondeu Harry, aconchegando o outro em seu peito.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ha! Eu já devo ter falado uma cem vezes,mas ... AMOOOOOO escrever lemon*----*

enfim ;33

Thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz e Totosay de cueca(gente adorei esse apelido)**

**hahyua**

**enfim ;3J**Até o próximo capt ;33

jYA


	10. Enfim o dia chegou

**Enfim o dia chegou**

Por mais que ambos não quisessem acordar, teriam de fazê-lo. Eram cinco horas quando Harry banhou o loiro e escolheu as vestes mais lindas para que este vestisse. Escolheu peças azuis gelo, que tinham alguns laços rosas bem claros e um elegante chapéu,igualmente azul. Eram as cores favoritas do príncipe. Penteou os cabelos dele, deixando um rabo de cavalo jogado no ombro e sorriu. Mas o outro, porém não ria. Estava a ponto de chorar. Segurou as mãos do moreno com as suas trêmulas e o encarou.

- Harry... - murmurou, começando a chorar.

- Oh não... Não chore... – respondeu Harry o abraçando ternamente. - Está tudo bem! Pense que logo vai ter a esposa mais linda de todas e um herdeiro para ficar correndo por aí...

- Eu não posso... Simplesmente não posso.

- Pode sim... Seja forte. Eu estarei lá com você, assim como sua prima Pansy.

- Eu te amo, Harry...

- Também amo você meu príncipe. Agora devemos ir, caso contrário perdermos a hora...

Draco acenou com a cabeça, mas sem encarar os olhos verdes do escudeiro, que percebeu e puxou seus lábios para um beijo singelo, embora com muito sentimento.

- Harry...

- Olhe para mim... - disse Harry, puxando o queixo do loiro que insistia em olhar para baixo.

- Não... - retrucou o príncipe ainda mantendo os olhos baixos.

- Olhe para mim, meu amor... - reforçou o moreno puxando o queixo do outro mais uma vez, fazendo-o encará-lo com os olhos cinzas.

- Não faça isso comigo Harry... Por favor... Não torne isso mais difícil do que já está sendo...

- Vai dar tudo certo... Acalme-se. Sorria e levante a cabeça. O príncipe que eu conheço não é assim tão depressivo.

- Está bem... – Draco toma fôlego e sua expressão muda totalmente, para algo mais brando e pacífico.

- É assim que eu gosto de ver. Vamos.

Era chegada a hora. Abraçam-se uma última vez e deixam os aposentos reais, para chegarem à sala do trono, onde uma imensidão de nobres aguardava ansiosamente.

O príncipe agiu normalmente, fazendo uma pequena reverência para seus convidados e dando acenos leves. Quando chegou ao seu pequeno trono, deu um aceno geral, inclusive para os pais e sentou-se.

- Meu filho... Seus lábios parecem inchados... O que houve?- perguntou o rei.

- Não é nada papai... Impressão sua...

- Pois bem. Pode começar Mensageiro. - ordenou Lucius.

- O príncipe se encontra no recinto! Silêncio!- gritou o mensageiro Real, tentando acalmar os gritos histéricos de várias princesas.

E o silêncio finalmente reinou, então o mensageiro voltou a falar:

- Que venha a princesa Dulce de Canterville!- ordenou.

Uma princesa robusta, com cabelos ruivos se aproximou suspirante. Nem de longe era bonita.

- Olá Príncipe Draco! Sou Dulce e é uma honra conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

- Muito obrigado pela visita, senhorita Dulce.

- O que? Mas... Eu nem...

Draco apenas fez um aceno com a mão, dispensando a bufante princesa e suspirou profundamente. Aquele dia estaria longe de terminar.

O tempo foi se passando e uma parecia pior que a outra. Hora vinha uma histérica, outra vinha uma tímida. Ninguém o havia agradado. Às vezes dava uma gostosa risada, devido às piadas do fiel escudeiro que se manteve ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Porém manteve o semblante sério quando avistou a próxima princesa. Tinha a mesma altura dele e possuía longos cabelos loiros que chegavam aos pés. Seus olhos eram cor de ametista pura e completamente penetrantes.

- Muito prazer, príncipe. Sou Gabrielle de Fontan. Venho do reine de Lennar.

- O prazer é todo meu...

A princesa sorriu discretamente e notou que o príncipe cochichava algo no ouvido do moreno.

- Eu... Quero que saiba... Que seria uma honra ter você como marido e que lhe daria belos herdeiros se essa fosse sua vontade.

- Pra mim está ótimo. – concluiu o loiro satisfeito.

- O príncipe escolheu sua rainha! Gabrielle de Fontan do reino de Lennar!- Anunciou o Mensageiro, fazendo um alvoroço de comentários decepcionados das outras princesas.

Draco simplesmente ignorou-as e estendeu a mão para a princesa, depositando um leve beijo em suas mãos.

- Gostaria de caminhar comigo?- perguntou o loiro, tentando ser o mais agradável possível.

- Mas é claro!- respondeu a garota.

Deixaram então o palácio e seguiram para os jardins a fora. Gabrielle mostrou-se uma companhia bastante agradável. Ria ou ficava séria nos momentos certos.

Atrás do casal, seguia uma multidão de servos, incluindo os escudeiros de ambos que andavam lado a lado. Harry até tentou não pensar muito no assunto, mas sua vontade era a de arrancar o loiro das mãos da princesa e fugir dali naquele exato momento. Mas isso não seria possível. Gabrielle por outro lado, pensava a mesma coisa do moreno. Por que aquele escudeiro abusado ficava lançando olhares para o_ seu_ príncipe?

- Meu Príncipe...

- Sim, minha princesa?

- Por que seu escudeiro lança tantos olhares para cá?

- O que? Deve ser impressão sua, minha cara.

- Não, não. Eu tenho certeza.

- Ah... Ele deve estar se certificando de que está todo bem. Só isso.

- Tudo bem então. - respondeu a garota, ainda em tom desconfiado.

Ela estava começando a desconfiar de algo. Só não sabia o que era. Mas iria descobrir.

CONTINUA....

* * *

By Vicky

Yay ;.;; sorry a demora

e o capítulo é curtinho;.;

Esses dias estão corridos pra mim;.;

Anyways

Thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca e Allex Malfoy ;333**

**Até o próximo capt**

**Jya**


	11. Noivado

**Noivado**

- Ah... Até que foi agradável andar com você. - concluiu o príncipe, quando terminaram a caminhada.

- De fato. Você também é muito interessante. E tão parecido comigo!

- Hahaha... Sim...

- O que mais temos para fazer hoje?

- Uhm... Bem... Nosso noivado será esta noite.

- Mas já?

- Ora... São nossas tradições. Após o cortejo real e a escolha da princesa, o príncipe deve caminhar com sua futura noiva, com finalidade de conhecê-la melhor.

- Sim. Foi o que fizemos.

- Pois então. No mesmo dia o noivado será realizado e a Primeira noite também.

- Mas para que tanta pressa?

- Eu não faço as regras, querida.

- Uhm... Está bem então...

Voltaram para o castelo quando deram sete horas da noite. O noivado estava marcado para as oito em ponto. Todos os servos estavam animados para a cerimônia, menos Harry, que estava a ponto de explodir. Assim como a princesa, ficou espantado com a rapidez de tudo. Dessa vez não teria mesmo como tentar algo a mais com seu príncipe. Sua única chance, veio na hora do banho Real, mas nem nessa ocasião a rainha os deixou em paz, fazendo questão de banhar-se com seu noivo. Ela não era nenhuma tola qualquer. Percebeu que o príncipe não parecia nem um pouco animado com a idéia de se noivar e tão pouco parecia à vontade em sua presença. Isso de certo modo a incomodava. As preferiu não comentar. Aquele seria um dia feliz. O dia de seu noivado.

Não demoraram em estar prontos para a cerimônia e desceram as escadas elegantemente, sendo seguidos mais uma vez por uma multidão de servos.

A marcha nupcial começa a tocar. As pessoas levantam e olham para trás. Queriam ver a noiva entrando. Draco ainda estava receoso, pensando que estava cometendo o pior erro de sua vida. Mirou o moreno, com olhar de súplica, mas os olhos verdes o encorajam a prosseguir. Faria isso por ele.

- Não tenha medo, querida. Tudo vai dar certo!- disse para sua noiva, que tremia ligeiramente,mas se acalma,sorrindo para seu príncipe.

Continuaram a árdua caminhada e durante esse meio tempo, Draco pode ver todas aquelas pessoas. Muitas fizeram parte e sua vida até então. E isso o agradava. Ao final, aquele era o seu povo e ele seria seu rei. Não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

Encarou o altar à frente e pode ver os sacerdotes que os aguardavam com um sorriso.

Finalmente pararam em frente ao local marcado e acenaram para o rei e a rainha que estavam sentados em seus tronos. O sacerdote principal então inicia a cerimônia.

- Boa Noite a todos! Estamos aqui nesse dia para a união do nosso príncipe e futuro rei Draconis com sua bela princesa Gabrielle. Hoje é um dia muito especial...

E o homem continuou a falar por um bom tempo, mas o loiro não prestou a mínima atenção. Estava completamente absorto, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Tanto que não ouviu a choradeira da princesa emocionada e nem ao menos os votos de felicidade dados por seus pais. Só queria que aquilo tudo terminasse logo.

Com a hora do "sim" estava próxima, seu desespero foi aumentando. Queria estar com Harry. Queria estar se casando com ele nesse exato momento, ou até mesmo fazendo outras coisas... Corou ante a esses pensamentos e tentou se concentrar ao máximo.

- Príncipe Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Aceita Gabrielle como sua legítima esposa?

- Ah... Sim. Sim aceito.

- Princesa Gabrielle de Fontan. Aceita Draconis como seu legítimo esposo?

- Aceito!

- Então eu os declaro "Marido e Mulher". Hoje e para todo o sempre. E que tenham uma vida abençoada e um reino próspero. Troquem seus votos.

O recém casal troca seus votos e alianças, para depois trocarem um singelo beijo, selando os laços. Um alvoroço começa a tomar conta do local. Eram "Vivas" e "Parabéns" para todos os lados. Só havia uma pessoa que não estava mais lá. E essa pessoa era Harry Potter.

Tudo estava perfeito, até o loiro perceber que seu escudeiro não se encontrava mais lá. Aquilo apertara o seu coração e ele nada podia fazer. Agora estava preso a um laço definitivo com sua esposa. Se antes ainda havia muito espaço para seus sentimentos por Harry, agora não haveria mais. Pois logo ele seria rei e suas preocupações a partir de agora seriam outras. Aquilo machucou ainda mais. Queria sair correndo e chorar. Chorar até que perdesse todas as forças. Mas continuou com sua expressão impenetrável até o fim da cerimônia. Pansy olhava orgulhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo chateada para o primo. Ela o conhecia muito bem e sabia que este não estava nem um pouco feliz.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

waa! É uma cilada,Draco!

uahuahua vamos ver no que vai dar ;3

Thanks pelos reviews:

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca e Allex Malfoy ;333**

**Até o proximo capt ;33**

**Jya  
**


	12. A primeira noite

**A primeira noite**

Terminada a cerimônia, muitos convidados deixaram o palácio e apenas os mais altos membros da corte persistiram. Foram sendo seguidos por todos a caminho do quarto e não tiveram sossego. Todos ficaram em volta da cama aguardando. Afinal, eram tradições do reino que membros da corte presenciassem a primeira noite dos noivos. Se não bizarro isso era deveras humilhante para o loiro. Já era tímido de nascença. Agora além de ter de ficar nu na frente de mais de vinte nobres, teria que fazer amor na presença deles, inclusive seus pais. Queria que a terra abrisse um buraco e o engolisse.

- E então? Será que ganharemos um netinho hoje?- perguntou o rei, nitidamente esperançoso para o filho.

- Eu... Eu vou tentar papai. Veremos.

Os servos se aproximaram dos noivos e retiraram suas vestes, tocando as da princesa por uma bela camisola de algodão e deixando o loiro apenas de ceroulas. Gabrielle riu ao notar o corpo magrinho e pálido de seu marido, que tentava inutilmente cobrir-se com as mãos. Draco estava completamente perdido, envergonhado e com todos os piores sentimentos que pudesse se imaginar. Havia uma garota em sua cama. Uma garota! Isso o enojava. Teria que tocá-la e isso era repulsivo.

Timidamente Gabrielle começou a acariciar os longos cabelos do noivo e se aproximar cada vez mais. Toda vez que se aproximava, Draco se afastava mais, porém ela fora mais rápida e conseguirão abraçar, puxando-o para um beijo. A gota d água fora quando a princesa retirara a sua camisola e colocara o rosto do príncipe entre seus seios. O loiro pensou que ia morrer. Ainda mais quando sem nenhum pudor, ela abriu o laço das ceroulas e tocou o pequeno membro, começando a estimulá-lo.

Qualquer homem em sã consciência não caberia em si naquele momento. Gabrielle era de fato muito bela e esguia. Era perfeita, com tudo em seu lugar. Mas para Draco,isso só o causava mais nojo ainda. Não conseguia sentir prazer em ser estimulado por ela e sabia que todos desconfiariam se ele não se excitasse. Por isso começou a repetir um mantra em pensamento:

"Imagine que seja o Harry. Imagine que seja o Harry. Imagine que seja o Harry.". E ante a estes pensamentos, sua ereção começou a se firmar nas mãos da garota.

- Você... Nunca fez isso... Antes?- perguntou a princesa.

- N... Não... - respondeu o loiro. "Não com uma mulher". Concluiu em pensamento.

- Também é a minha primeira vez.

- Ah... Mesmo?

- Sim...

Tudo estava indo relativamente bem. O estímulo e as carícias. Até que num dado momento tudo parou. Gabrielle cessou os movimentos e estava se preparando. Sentou-se sobre o ventre do príncipe, respirou fundo e encaixou-se perfeitamente em seu membro. Draco estava boquiaberto. Sua repulsa era ainda maior. Os movimentos se iniciaram então. Dela subia e descia calmamente, gemendo baixinho enquanto o loiro estava atônito e desesperado. Aquilo não estava sendo bom.

- Oh céus... - suspirou o príncipe. Mas não de prazer.

- Oh... Isso é bom... - gemeu a princesa, sem parar de se movimentar.

"Eu vou morrer..."- pensava o príncipe, completamente assustado.

Tinha que pensar em algo. Por que se não conseguisse ejacular, decepcionaria todos da corte que estavam em sua presença. Então voltou a praticar seu mantra:

"Imagine que seja o Harry. Imagine que seja o Harry. Imagine que seja o Harry"...

E concluiu com sucesso que funcionava de fato. Imaginou-se sendo a princesa e que Harry estava abaixo. Começou a se firmar novamente. O movimento foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso e todos estavam na expectativa. Com só alguns movimentos, chegaram ao ápice Ambos arfavam. Gabrielle rolou pra os lados e voltou a vestir sua camisola. Deitando-se no peito do marido logo depois.

- E então? Será que temos um herdeiro a caminho?- perguntou a rainha Narcisa.

- Oh... Acho que sim, majestade. - respondeu a princesa, exausta.

- Muito bem. Agora vamos deixar os noivos mais a vontade. - ordenou o rei, deixando o quarto com todos os outros.

Os noivos ficaram finalmente sozinhos. Draco pensou que poderia descansar um pouco, mas a princesa começara a falar.

- Onde é que você estava?

- Como disse?

- Onde você estava? Não estava aqui.

- Eu não entendo o que está querendo dizer...

- Você estava voando em outro mundo. Não estava aqui. Não estava olhando para mim.

- Ah... É impressão sua. Eu olhei para você o tempo todo.

- Não estava.

- Céus...

- Em quem estava pensando?

- Como disse?

- Estava pensando em outra pessoa... Quem era?

- Ninguém! Pare de paranóia. Eu não estava pensando em ninguém.

- Estava! Não tente me enganar.

- Pare com essa desconfiança! Acabamos de noivar.

- Isso me faz pensar que você já tinha outra pessoa. Espere aí! Você tem sim outra pessoa!

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu sei que tinha! Só preciso descobrir quem é essa.

- Definitivamente não tem outra garota! Eu garanto.

- Prove.

- Como assim? Você não está fazendo sentido!

- Tudo bem... Não precisa me falar se não quiser.

- Falar o que?

- Você já sabe. Eu vou esperar até o dia em que você se sinta seguro em me contar.

- O que?

- Vamos dormir... Boa-noite querido. - cortou a princesa, nitidamente decepcionada, virando-se para o lado oposto.

"O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?" pensou o loiro, antes de virar-se e cair no sono.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Haha! A princesa sabe de alguma coisa! Definitivamente sabe.

Enfim]

thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca e Allex Malfoy ;333**

**Até o proximo capt ;33**

**Jya  
**


	13. Diálogo

**Diálogo**

A princesa acordou junto aos primeiros raios de sol no dia seguinte. Em seu reino estava acostumada a levantar-se cedo. Mirou o marido com certa tristeza e tocou seu rosto com os lábios, acordando-o.

- Bom-Dia, meu marido.

- Bom-dia minha querida... - resmungou o loiro, esfregando os olhos de leve.

- Dormiu bem?

- Oh sim... - mentiu o príncipe.

Ouvem-se batidas à porta e eis que surge Harry. Com uma elegante bandeja de café da manhã. Sorriu para o recém-casal e entregou-lhes a bandeja.

-Bom-dia meu príncipe. Bom dia minha princesa.

- Bom-dia Harry. - respondeu a rainha.

- Onde esteve ontem à noite?- perguntou Draco, deixando claro que não estava nem um pouco contente.

- Er... Não queria incomodá-los.

É claro que isso era uma mentira deslavada. Sumiu após o casamento para não ter que presenciar mais cenas entre o casal.

- Querido... Me permite andar com seu escudeiro? Tenho costume de levantar cedo para caminhar.

- Claro...? - o tom do loiro era de questionamento, enquanto olhava os olhos verdes.

- Oh sim. Será uma honra, minha princesa.

- Ótimo. Prepare minhas vestes.

- Imediatamente, minha princesa. - respondeu o moreno, apressando-se em pegar vestes da mulher que já estavam guardadas no lugar. Vestiu-a o mais rápido que pôde, e mesmo assim demorou devida a quantidade de saias, e sobrevestes do vestuário Real.

- Não demoraremos querido. Encontre-nos daqui a meia hora na sala de banquete.

- Sim, minha querida... - murmurou Draco entre dentes.

E os dois então deixaram o quarto e o loiro para trás. Andaram pelo palácio, passaram pela entrada do palácio e caminharam por entre os jardins.

- Então... Harry... Qual é o sobrenome mesmo?

- Harry Potter minha princesa.

- E qual a sua idade?

- 17 anos, senhora.

- Então tem a mesma idade de meu marido.

- Precisamente.

- Me diga, _Harry_. Posso chamá-lo assim?

- Mas é claro.

- Pois bem... Harry... Você já teve alguém? Alguma mulher?

- Bem... Acho que não...

- E não há nenhuma garota que abale seu coração?

- Bem... Na verdade não...

- Ninguém mesmo? Talvez um menino?

- Não! Definitivamente não, senhora.

- Vai me dizer que nunca se apaixonou por ninguém?

- Ah... Teve alguém sim...

- E quem seria?

- Ah... Alguém...

- Me perdoe... Estou sendo indiscreta.

- Tudo bem...

- Vamos voltar a caminhar.

E voltaram a traçar o caminho próximo ao lago e à cachoeira. Por fim, resolveram parar para sentar num banco e olhar o movimento das águas.

Era uma manhã bem agradável e de certo modo, ficar observando as águas do mar acamou o moreno e ele não teve tanta vontade de estrangular a princesa com suas próprias mãos. Com um tempo teria que admitir a derrota e aceitar perder o amor de sua vida. Estava destinado a ficar só.

- Então Harry... O que acha de meu marido?

- Draco? Ah... Ele é legal...

- Legal?

- Quero dizer... Ele é o meu príncipe, não é? Eu o respeito muito.

- Estou falando da aparência.

- Uhm... Ele... É... Bonito...

- Concordo...

- Hehe... - disse o moreno, sorrindo amarelo.

- E quando vai me contar?

- Contar o que?

- A verdade.

- Do que a senhora está falando?

- Olha... Eu gostei de você... E peço para que seja sincero comigo.

-... C-Como quiser...

- Você o ama, não é?

- O que?

- Você o ama... Ama seu príncipe.

- Eu? Mas é claro que não! De onde a senhora tirou...

- Pare. Seja sincero comigo...

- Eu... Eu... Sim. - confessou o moreno,derrotado.

- Uhm... Eu já sabia.

- Já?

- Sim. Você acha que eu não percebo? Os olhares... Os sorrisos... Tudo.

- Eu sinto muito,minha princesa.

- Ele também ama você...

- Sim...

- Na nossa primeira noite... Ele estava em outro lugar... Provavelmente pensando em você.

- Mas como...?

- Eu percebo.

- Sinto muito senhora. Irei aceitar meu castigo de bom grado. E quiser me expulsar do reino, não irei questionar.

- Mas por que eu iria expulsa-lo?

- Como disse?

- Eu não irei expulsá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Porque sei como é estar ao lado da pessoa que se ama e não poder estar com ela... Sei como é difícil passar a vida inteira ao lado de quem nunca entregará seu coração...

- Sinto muito pelo que passou...

- Não tem problema. Isso que aconteceu só me fortaleceu cada vez mais.

- Mas ele é seu marido...

- De fato. Mas eu não quero ver meu marido sofrer calado enquanto sua ida vai se esvaindo aos poucos.

- o que a senhora quis dizer com isso?

- Você sabe...

A princesa sorriu divertida para o moreno percebeu um sorriso tão caloroso quanto.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ahá! Ela sabia!

enfim ;33

thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca ,Allex Malfoy e Karool Evans;333**

**até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	14. Coroação

**Coroação**

Gabrielle e Harry arquitetaram todo um plano para que moreno conseguisse passar ao menos uma hora com o príncipe antes da coroação.

Voltaram ao castelo e pararam em frente à porta do quarto, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por lá. A princesa sorriu e fez sinal para que o escudeiro entrasse no quarto e logo depois fechou a porta, com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco encontrava-se sentado em sua cabeceira, penteando os cabelos calmamente. Foi surpreendido por duas mãos que tamparam sua visão. Sorriu de canto.

- Quem será? Deixe-me pensar? É um garoto muito feio e chato de olhos verdes ?

- Ahá! Como você sabia?- riu Harry, destampando os olhos do loiro e se postando a sua frente.

- O seu cheiro... Só você tem esse cheiro.

- Uh? Mesmo?

- Cale a boca. - disse o príncipe, puxando o moreno para um longo beijo.

O beijo viera com certa urgência por parte de ambos e logo já estavam indo cada vez mais para trás até chegarem à cama.

- Hey...

- Hum... Como... Você... Conseguiu...?

- A... Princesa... Disse que... Nos apóia....

- Hum... Mesmo? Tão fácil assim?- respondeu o loiro, descolando os lábios.

- Vai entender... Ao menos ela deu a entender que apóia o nosso amor.

- Garota estranha... Mas então... Sabe que hoje é minha coroação?

- Oh sim... Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso! Meu rei é o garoto mais lindo do reino.

- Own... Pare seu idiota. - disse o príncipe, corando. - Chega de conversa...

- Temos uma hora.

- Que seja.

Voltaram a se beijar e foram retirando as roupas ao mesmo tempo para logo depois entrarem entre as cobertas. Sentiam falta de tocar a pele um do outro e tinham certeza que dessa vez seria intenso. Não tinham tempo de pensar. Tinham apenas que agir e foi exatamente o que fizeram. Harry foi o primeiro a agir, sem aviso prévio, umedeceu dois dedos e os introduziu no loiro calmamente. Draco resmungou por ter sido pego de surpresa, mas não reclamou e tentou relaxar os músculos. Alguns minutos depois ambos gemiam baixinho e a cama enorme rangia. Estavam totalmente absortos em meio a tanto prazer. Corpos entrelaçados num movimento único. E tudo parecia perfeito, não fosse pela porta do quarto aberta de repente, por um rei furioso.

- DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!

- Pa-Pai?- gaguejou o loiro, descendo do colo de Harry e tentou se cobrir com seu pequeno casaco de dormir.

O Lucius por outro lado ignorou-o e correu para a cama, puxando o moreno pelos cabelos e o jogando para longe.

- Você está completamente EXILADO senhor Harry James Potter! Suma do reino e nunca mais volte!

- Meu rei... Eu só...

- CALE-SE!- gritou o rei, alterado. - Levem esse imbecil daqui e joguem para longe!

-PAPAI! Não faça isso! Eu imploro!- implorou desesperado o loiro, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto

- Você também deve se calar! Logo iremos conversar, está me entendendo?

- Papai!!

- Já chega!- ordenou Lucius. Não conseguindo nem olhar para o filho.

Os guardas reais levaram o moreno até os portões do reino e o jogaram para fora no chão. Voltaram para o castelo. No quarto, o rei e consolava a rainha que chorava desolada.

- Então é isso? Meu filho é um anormal? Um anormal que gosta de sentar no colo de outro homem, é isso?

- Papai... Eu sinto... Muito... Não queria que soubesse assim...

- Isso é inaceitável.

- Me perdoe! Por favor, papai!

- Não. Você será castigado. Guardas! Levem-no para o calabouço!

-Pa-Papai? EU SOU SEU FILHO!! NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!

- Oh eu posso sim. Ao menos até hoje à tarde.

- Não! Eu imploro piedade! Papai! Eu sou seu filho!

- Não mais. Não depois do que fez. Levem-no!

Mais uma vez os guardas entraram em ação. Todos pediram perdão para o príncipe antes de segurarem-no pelo braço e retirá-lo do quarto. Para ódio maior de Draco, a princesa estava ao lado de fora, sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Sua desgraçada! VOCÊ CAUSOU ISSO!

- Obviamente. Nenhum escudeiro metido a besta terá o coração do _meu_ marido.

- Você me paga!- exclamou Draco, deixando claro o tom de nojo em sua voz.

Se debateu, tentou escapar dos braços fortes dos outros homens,mas não conseguiu.

Finalmente chegaram ao calabouço frio e escuro,sendo acompanhados pelo rei e por alguns servos.O príncipe fora depositado em uma espécie de banco,virado de costas para todos.

- Por favor! Papai eu imploro!

- Há anos que está merecendo uma lição! Fui muito coração mole com você.

- Não! Não!!!

O rei pegou um chicote e o entregou nas mãos de Anthoine, um dos fiéis servos do príncipe.

- Não! Não meu rei! Eu imploro! Não posso fazer isso! Por favor!

- Está me questionando? Acaso quer ir à forca?

- Não! Por favor!- chorou o serviçal em vão.

- Faça!

Anthoine engoliu a seco e sem conseguir parar de chorar, aproximou-se do príncipe.

- Me-Me perdoe meu príncipe! Eu o amo...

- Eu também te amo, Anthoine. - respondeu o príncipe, aceitando o castigo.

PLAF! Foi a primeira chibatada, mas o príncipe não chorou nem gritou. Manteve-se impassivo. Podia se ouvir choros e gritinhos de todos os servos.

PLAFT! Mais outra chibatada. E assim passou-se uma seção de diversas chibatadas. O loiro não chorou, nem gritou, mas com o tempo, uma única lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Com as costas totalmente feridas e abertas, tentou em vão se levantar, sendo ajudado por servos que tentavam abraçá-lo e o cobriam com um robe.

- Espero... Que tenha aprendido a lição. - disse pó rei,nitidamente desgostoso com toda aquela situação. Como se estivesse pedindo perdão.

- Eu... Odeio você... – respondeu o loiro calmamente, sendo levado no colo por um de seus servos mais fortes.

Chegaram ao quarto e o depositaram na cama. Todos chorando desolados, acarinhando-o.

- E-Está tudo bem. Não chorem.

- Mas não é justo, meu príncipe!- disse Marie.

- Oh... Está tudo bem,minha querida... Não chore... Agora me ajudem a colocar as vestes para a coroação.

- Mas meu príncipe...!

- Não questionem.

- Sim, alteza.

Os servos começaram a se movimentar. Procuraram as vestes e acessórios todos dourados, que combinassem com a coroa que logo seria do garoto loiro. Retiraram o robe começaram a vestir peças novas,tomando cuidado de limpar todas as ferida antes para que não abrissem e cobrindo-as com uma longa faixa. Em trinta minutos já estava completamente pronto. Mas seu rosto continuava com a mesma expressão triste e lágrimas escorriam teimosas.

- Estou pronto.

- Vamos então, Alteza. - disseram os servos, abrindo a porta para o príncipe. Ele respirou fundo e deixou o quarto. Na sala do trono, mais de 500 pessoas aguardavam aflitas. A música Real começa a tocar e o Príncipe fez a sua tradicional marcha no tapete vermelho. Todos davam vivas e sorriam,mas ele sentia vontade de vomitar. Chegou a seu trono e se sentou. O Ancião do reino começou a falar.

- Hoje iremos coroar nosso príncipe Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Da linhagem de Lauredelle e nascido na província de Shore. É um dia mais que especial. Hoje, ele se torna nosso rei e soberano do reino. Uma incrível honra...

E o discurso continuou, por mais extensas horas até que a coroação finalmente começou. Primeiro ele teve de beijar a capa real de seu pai, beijar a mão de sua mãe e recebeu água "abençoada" no rosto. Então a coroa de ouro cravejada em rubis fora depositada lentamente em sua cabeça. As lágrimas escorriam sem parar. Mas não eram lágrimas de emoção e sim de tristeza. Acabara de se tornar rei.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

HÁ! Gabrielle filha da mãe!Era óbvio que aí tinha coisa

hahaha

mas enfim

thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca ,Allex Malfoy e Karool Evans;333**

**até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya  
**


	15. herdeiro

**Herdeiro**

Meses se passaram após a coroação e Draco ficou conhecido como "o Rei que não sorri". Por que de fato, após aquele dia o ex-príncipe jamais voltou a sorrir.

Principalmente quando lembrou-se de que nunca poderia trazer Harry de volta,pois as Leis do reino eram claras: Uma ordem dada pelo antigo rei,não poderia ser modificada ou cancelada pelo novo. A princesa, por outro lado não poderia estar mais feliz. Além de ter o loiro ao seu lado, estava com três meses de gestação, esperando o futuro herdeiro do reino.

- Não está feliz, querido? Nós vamos ter um bebê!

- Espero que você morra após o parto. - exclamou o príncipe, calmamente.

- O que? Como ousa falar assim com a _sua _rainha?

- Ponha-se em seu lugar. Seu rei _sou_ eu.

- Perdão... - respondeu a rainha, percebendo o erro que cometera.

- Só não a mando para a forca devido a sua _situação_.

- Você não tem coração?

- Não. Infelizmente vocês o tiraram há meses atrás.

- Você é tão dramático... - suspirou a rainha, acariciando o ventre.

- Você... - Draco ia falar algo, mas sentiu um refluxo voltando e regurgitou sobre as vestes da rainha, que olhou enojada.

Vários servos aflitos correram até o rei, com panos e água. Limparam seus lábios, e enxugaram suas lágrimas.

- Isso é culpa sua! Você está matando nosso rei!- Acusou Marie, olhando furiosa para a rainha.

- Insolente! Como ousa?

- Não _ouse_ gritar com Marie. - respondeu o rei, ainda tentando se acalmar, mas de nada adiantou. Voltou a regurgitar.

Aflitos, os servos resolveram que seria melhor o rei ficar em repouso aquele dia. Não conseguiria ficar mais tempo sentado em seu trono. O levaram para os aposentos Reais, banharam-no e o depositaram na cama.

- Alteza... O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou uma das servas.

- Eu... Eu estou morrendo Lucie...

- Não! Não!- foi o grito em uníssono de todos os servos que começaram a chorar, desolados.

- Não chorem... Está tudo bem...

- Isso não está certo! Ela o está matando!- disse Marie frustrada.

- Não é ela... Eu estou morrendo aos poucos...

-Espere!- exclamou uma serva bem ao fundo da sala que se aproximou. Era uma senhora idosa.

- Olá senhora Clair.

-Minha alteza permite que eu a toque?

- Er... Sim claro. Por qual motivo?

- Apenas para constatar uma pequena coisa.

- Tem minha permissão.

A senhora se aproximou do rei e retirou as cobertas de cima e levantando a camisola transparente. Olhou de um lado para o outro,tocou ,deu leves batidinhas, encostou a orelha, fez de um tudo na barriga do loiro e por final sorriu satisfeita, o vestindo novamente e cobrindo-o.

- Abençoada seja, Majestade!

- O que houve?- perguntou um loiro muito confuso.

- O senhor está prenhe.

- MAS O QUE????????- gritou Draco desesperado, não entendendo mais nada.

- Está prenhe. Há uma criança crescendo aí.

- Mas isso é... Impossível! Sou homem!

- Também não consegui entender. Mas a mais mistérios entre o céu e a Terra que vão além de nossa vã filosofia... - concluiu a mulher, sabiamente.

- Mas como... Quantos meses...?

- Exatos três meses, assim como sua rainha.

- Eu estou confuso! Côo minha barriga não cresceu?

- Cresceu sim, minha Alteza. Lembra-se que tivemos de alargar todas suas roupas,pois elas estavam ficando justas demais na região do abdômen?

- Então era isso!

- Sim.

- Céus!- o rei não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Aquilo era culpa do moreno!

Um alvoroço se instalou no quarto e os servos abraçavam-se emocionados, gritando "Vivas". Para todos os lados.

- Hei! Escutem-me!- ordenou o príncipe e o silêncio se instalou imediatamente. - Não quero que ninguém conte o que acabamos de descobrir! Ninguém fora deste quarto pode saber, entenderam?

- Sim, Alteza! – responderam de prontidão.

- Isso é essencial. Por favor mantenham em posso ser exilado se a corte descobrir!

- Mas... O senhor é o rei!

- Sim, sou o rei. Mas um rei não deve ter relações com outras pessoas, porque senão perde a coroa e é exilado.

- Ah! Então se o senhor está esperando um filho de outra pessoa... - exatamente

- Exatamente.

- Não se preocupe Alteza. Seu segredo está a salvo conosco.

Num repente todos se calam ao ouvir passos rápidos e a porta é aberta repentinamente, por uma rainha não muito alegre.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Ouvi barulho de "Vivas" lá de baixo!

- Estávamos... Dando vivas por que...- começou Lucie.

- ... Nosso rei está melhor! Graças aos Céus!- Disse Marie e afinal não era de todo uma mentira.

- Oh! Fico tão feliz! Que bom que está melhor, querido! Eu fiquei tão preocupada!

- Poupe-me da falsidade, Gabrielle.

- Humpf!- Ofendida a rainha arrebitou o nariz e saiu porta a fora, para alegria do geral.

- Agora só quero ver como vou esconder a barriga quando começar a crescer realmente!

- Para tudo se dá um jeito, Alteza. - respondeu Marie, mais feliz que nunca.

Draco começou a se lembrar de quem era esse filho. Era de Harry. Do _seu_ Harry. Ele ao poderia estar mais feliz e deixou-se relaxar por um momento, esboçando um sorriso tímido no rosto. Todos se calaram. Era a primeira vez em meses que o rei sorria. E espontaneamente começou a rir alegre, rir sozinho sem motivo nenhum. Aquilo fez com que todos rissem também. O verdadeiro Draco estava de volta.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

ahá! Levou na cara princesa!

enfim

gente ontem foi uma data importante( 24 /03)

Foi meu níver*--* Acabei de completar 18! Yayaaaaaaaa

Finalmente posso me inscrever no AF aeaeeeeeee

enfim

**thanks pelos reviews **

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca ,Allex Malfoy, Karool Evans e Freya Jones ;333**

**até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya  
**


	16. Reencontro

**Reencontro**

Durante a tarde, o rei já havia melhorado e agora conversava com suas servas na cozinha.

- Nossa Alteza não deveria estar na aqui, não é?- perguntou Beatrice, uma das cozinheiras.

- Me sinto mais a vontade com vocês...

- Não tem problema, Alteza. Pode ficar o tempo que desejar. - afirmou Marie, que brincava com um ramalhete de flores.

- Sabe Marie... Estive pensando aqui... Você chegou a saber onde Harry morava?

- Oh sim, Alteza. Uma vez ele comentou que morava após as fronteiras do reino.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Mas... Sem querer ser ousada... Porque tanto interesse?

- Por que será, querida?- perguntou o príncipe, em tom de obviedade.

- Ah! Agora entendi... Perdão Alteza.

- Tudo bem.

- Minha Alteza gostaria de visitá-lo em qual dia?

- Uhm... Hoje mesmo se possível. Será que consigo?

- Provavelmente. Posso falar com o cocheiro para levá-lo agora.

- Por favor, faça isso. E me acompanhará?

- Mas é claro.

- Chame Anthoine para que também nos acompanhe.

- Como desejar, Alteza. - respondeu a serva deixando o local para correr até o cocheiro.

Após todos os arranjos e combinações, Draco estava pronto para partir. Havia inventado uma desculpa para a família Real, dizendo que teria de viajar "a negócios", para tratar de problemas em alguma vila longínqua. A família acreditou e o Palácio ficou no comando da rainha. O rei e seus dois servos viajaram por muito tempo. Conversaram,riram ,comeram alguns pães e até dormiram quando o seu começou a escurecer. Só acordaram no dia seguinte, quando cocheiro parou a carruagem e os chamou.

- Como assim? Demoramos um dia para chegar?- resmungou o loiro, esfregando os olhos.

- Sim. A fronteira é muito longe, Alteza. - respondeu Marie espreguiçando-se.

- Bem.. Agora então nos despedimos.

- O que??- Perguntaram os dois servos, confusos.

- Já chegamos ao meu destino. Agora me viro sozinho por aqui.

- Não Alteza! É perigoso! Não o deixaremos aqui a mercê do povo!- Exclamou Anthoine, rígido.

- Estou seguro. Não se preocupem, está bem?

- Mas Alteza... -

- Adeus Marie. Adeus Anthoine. Venham me buscar amanhã, está bem? Quando o sol raiar.

- Como quiser. Muito cuidado Alteza. - disse Marie por fim, voltando a vestir um xale e mandar a carruagem voltar a viajar. Draco então viu-se sozinho, após a fronteira. Muitas pessoas andavam pelas ruas, compravam alimentos em feiras de troca, etc...

"Por favor que eu consiga ser invisível para essa gente"- pensou o Rei,caminhando devagar pelo vilarejo. Seu desejo infelizmente não se tornou realidade. Um garoto o viu e logo todos na rua pararam para vê-lo.

- Vida longa ao rei Draconis!- gritavam as pessoas na rua.

- Viva o rei!- mais pessoas gritaram.

O loiro só queria achar um buraco para se enterrar. Tentou escapar da multidão alegre e correu o mais rápido que seus sapatos conseguiram. Parou em frente a pequenos casebres todos muito grudados. Uma jovem garota estendia algumas roupas ao sol.

- Com licença, senhora?- pediu.

A mulher deu um pulo e ajoelhou-se perante o rei, levantando-se logo depois,limpando as mãos molhadas no avental.

- Vida longa à minha Alteza.

- Obrigado. Por favor senhorita...?

- Hermione, senhor. Hermione Granger.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Hermione.

- É uma honra vê-lo pessoalmente.

- Bem... A senhorita poderia me dizer se conhece um garoto chamado Harry Potter?

- Harry? Mas é claro que sim! Ele é meu melhor amigo!

- A sério?

- Sim!

- Não acredito!Mas que sorte a minha! Estou o procurando!

- Mesmo? O senhor veio até aqui por ele?- riu-se a garota

- Exatamente.

- Uhm... Claro. Ele mor naquela casinha ali. - disse a garota apontando para uma pequena casa verde, bem a frente.

- Abençoada seja, Hermione Granger.

- O-Obrigado senhor. É uma honra servi-lo.

- Será recompensada por isso senhorita. Um bom-dia!- respondeu um sorridente rei.

- Bom-dia!- sorriu a garota, convencendo-se de que tudo o que Harry falara sobre o ex-príncipe era verdade. Ele havia mudado para melhor.

Draco pôs-se a correr até alcançar a pequena casa verde. Arrumou os cabelos que esvoaçaram para sue rosto, tirou a poeira das vestes e bateu delicadamente à porta.

Demorou um pouco para que o dono do local a abrisse e olhasse para fora. Nem teve tempo de raciocinar, pois já tinha seus lábios roubados pelo loiro que pulou em seus braços. Tentou se equilibrar fechando a porta com uma mão enquanto segurava as costas do outro. Após um tempo o beijo urgente cessou, para dar lugar a um forte abraço.

- Seu maluco! Quer me matar do coração?- exclamou um Harry esbaforido.

- Olá!

- Como foi que você...?

- Tenho minhas fontes.

- Marie.

- Acertou em cheio!

- Puxa...

O moreno se calou de repente e parou para mirar o loiro a sua frente. Estava ainda mais lindo, vestindo suas belas vestes e sua coroa de ouro.

- O que foi? Por que está tão calado? Não sentiu minha falta?- perguntou o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O que? Mas é claro que eu senti!Céus... Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. Senti tanto sua falta...

- Também senti a sua. - respondeu o loiro, encostando a testa no peito do ex-escudeiro.

- A que devo a honra de sua ilustríssima visita?

- Dois motivos. O primeiro foi por ter saudades... Eu ao aguentava mais ficar sem vê-lo. E o outro... Direi mais tarde. Agora vãos. Mostre-me sua casa.

- Claro!

Harry segurou as mãos do rei e o levou para mostrar os aposentos. Era uma casa muito simples e térrea. A cama ficava ao lado da lareira e a cozinha era próxima à porta.

- Uhm... Casinha simples...

- É humilde, mas é um lar... E não em falta nada aqui... - respondeu o moreno, sentindo-se um pouco ofendido.

- Oh não, não... Me perdoe... Não quis ofender. É que eu nunca... Estive numa casa assim antes.

- Eu entendo... Mas o que quer fazer agora?- disse Harry, mudando de assunto.

- Não sei. O que me sugere?

- Que me conte o segundo motivo pelo qual veio.

- Eu falei mais tarde.

- Por favor?- disse o outro, fazendo biquinho.

- Está bem... Sentemos em sua cama então.

Andaram até a cama de casal e sentaram-se entre os travesseiros. Suas mãos entrelaçadas. Ficaram apenas olhando um para o outro, se dizer nenhuma palavra. Contemplando-se e mais uma vez beijaram-se.

- Hum... Me diga...- disse Harry,descolando os lábios calmamente.

- Vou fazer melhor. Voe vai ver e sentir.

O ex escudeiro pareceu confuso quanto a afirmação e mirou o loiro atentamente. Draco abriu os botões de sua sobreveste e logo depois os de sua camisa de linho. Segurou a mão do amante entre as suas e a depositou sobre o ventre.

- Eu... Deveria senti alguma coisa?

- Sim...

- Bem... - o moreno se concentrou. - Ela está inchada.

- De fato.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está doente?- O moreno estava começando a se desesperar.

- Não, não e não! Acalme-se e sinta.

- Ok.

Harry respirou fundo e voltou a tocar a mão no ventre levemente intumescido e quase que imediatamente saltou para trás.

- Céus! Algo aí dentro chutou!

- Hahaha... Sim...

- O que...

Harry começou a refletir direito e logo as lágrimas começaram a escorrer em seu rosto.

- Agora entendeu?

- Oh Merlin... Você está esperando um bebê!

- Sim... E ele é seu... Mas quem é Merlin?

- Eu já explico... Calma... Oh Merlin eu não posso acreditar!

Harry se levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro,com as mãos sobre a boca. Agora quem estava confuso era o loiro.

- Eu... Eu fiz mal em contar?

- Não, não! De modo algum... Não sei como expressar o que estou sentindo...

O moreno olhou para o namorado mais uma vez e o abraçou carinhosamente, beijando-lhe a testa.

- O que houve?

- Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo... Não posso acreditar que está esperando um filho meu... Só pode ser sonho...

- Não é um sonho... Me explique esse tal de Merlin.

- Eu... Bem... É melhor se sentar de novo?

- O que está havendo Harry? Você sabe por que isso aconteceu comigo?

- Sim.

- Então me explique.

- Espere. Vou pegar um copo de água com açúcar antes...

- Não! Me conte de uma vez.

- Certo...

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Uhh Mistérios ;33

enfim

thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca ,Allex Malfoy, Karool Evans,Freya Jones e Malu Chan ;333**

**Até o próximo capítulo 33**

**Jya**


	17. Você tem problemas,amigo

**Você tem problemas, amigo.**

-... Tem certeza de que não quer um copo de água com açúcar?

- Está bem. Eu aceito.

Prontamente Harry se levantou e foi até a pia, pegando um copo de água da torneira e misturando um pouco de açúcar. Entregou o copo nas mãos do loiro e voltou a se sentar.

- Quer tomar primeiro e depois eu falo?

- Primeiro fale e depois eu bebo.

- Certo. Por onde eu devo começar... Ahn... Você já ouviu falar sobre algo chamado _magia_?

- Magia? Isso não é coisa de bruxos malignos servos do submundo?

- Er... Não... A parte dos bruxos está certa... Mas "maligno" e "submundo" não tem nada a ver.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Espere. Logo você vai entender. Agora vou explicar o que é magia.

- Certo.

- Magia é como uma força da natureza. Você a sente em suas veias. É algo que certas pessoas já carregam desde o nascimento.

- E para que serve?

- Bem... Para você... Fazer coisas oras... Não sei explicar. Numa hora de necessidade é interessante você ter algum poder.

- Mas os bruxos são maus?

- Não! Quero dizer... Têm alguns que são... Mas não é a maioria.

**-** Está querendo me dizer que fui enfeitiçado por algum desses? Se for isso pode ter certeza de que a pessoa será mandada para a fogueira!

- Mas... Por quê?

- Por mais que você diga que algumas dessas " pessoas" são boas... Eu ainda tenho convicção de que são maldosas!

- Não são todos. Eu já expliquei. Além do mais não existe essa coisa de bem e mal. Cada pessoa tem os dois em seu interior.

- Uma vez papai me falou sobre isso.

- Exatamente. Não julgue as pessoas apenas por serem diferentes. Todos têm medo do desconhecido, é normal.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo.

- Tem tudo a ver, meu anjo. Não se assuste com o que vou dizer, está bem?

- Pode falar... Eu acho...

- Eu sou um bruxo. - disse Harry rapidamente.

- O QUE???- Draco empalideceu na mesma hora e tomou um longo gole de água com açúcar.

- Não se assuste! Eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal!

- S-Saia de perto de mim criatura das trevas!- exclamou o Rei, se afastando cada vez mais do moreno até cair com tudo da cama, direto ao chão.

Por sorte caíra sentado, mas mesmo assim o impacto na barriga fora grande, fazendo-o tocar o ventre protetoramente.

- Você está bem?- perguntou um preocupado Harry, que ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro para ajudar,mas apenas fora repelido.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! O que fez comigo, criatura das profundezas?  
- Eu não fiz nada!

- Não posso acreditar! Estou esperando um filho de um _demônio_! Como pude ser tão tolo?

Draco estava desconsolado, negando com a cabeça, chorando sem parar e o ex escudeiro não sabia o que fazer para acalmar o loiro.

- Tente se acalmar está bem. Deixe-me explicar...

- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR!Fui seduzido por uma criatura das trevas... E agora estou pagando por meus pecados!

- Pare com isso! Me escute!- Disse Harry, segurando os pulsos do loiro na altura de seus ombros.

O rei calou-se imediatamente, pois o moreno nunca havia gritado com ele daquele jeito. Não com uma voz de tanta tristeza e arrependimento.

- M-Me solte...

- Apenas ouça o que tenho a dizer! Eu não sou um demônio nem nada disso, está bem? Sou um bruxo. Um ser que possui poderes mágicos e que controla algumas forças da natureza. Apenas isso!

O loiro pareceu se acalmar, deixando o corpo menos rígido para que Harry soltasse seus pulsos.

- Eu... Eu não entendo...

- Acredite... Eu nunca quis seu mal. Na verdade aquilo que eu falei... Sobre uma aposta com meus amigos... Era mentira...

- Mentira?

- Sim. Na verdade a minha função era me aproximar de você. E mostra-lo sobre o mundo mágico. Apenas isso!

- Mas... Por que eu deveria saber?

- Por que... Você é um. Assim como eu.

- Não pode ser... - Draco paralisou-se imediatamente empalideceu mais uma vez.

- Sim você é. De corpo e alma e assim que o vi eu soube. Era verdade. Você não faz idéia da aura de magia que o rodeia.

- Mas... Eu nunca vi isso...

- Apenas alguns bruxos podem ver auras de outros. Você nunca percebeu que quando está triste, chove no reino?

- Na verdade... Eu sempre estou triste quando chove.

- Não. Chove por que_ você _está triste.

- Isso não faz sentido algum...

- Tudo bem... É normal ficar confuso. Mas não se preocupe. Logo se acostuma.

- Eu não sou filho dos meus pais?- perguntou o rei, parecendo decepcionado.

- Claro que é. Mas por destino você nasceu bruxo. É meio incomum, mas acontece.

- E existe um mundo para... Pessoas... _Como nós_?

- Sim. O mundo bruxo.

- E por que você não vive lá?

- Por que minha missão era mostrá-lo sobre tudo isso e depois retornar. Apenas isso... Eu não contava que... Fosse me apaixonar... Nem que... Acabaria me deitando com você e logo você esperaria um filho meu... Eu não contava com isso.

- Você... Se apaixonou por mim... De verdade?

- Sim. No instante em que o vi....Mas tive que ter pulso firme para que ninguém desconfiasse.

- Então desde o começo...

- Exatamente.

- Oh Harry.

Draco se levantou e abraçou o moreno carinhosamente. As lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos de ambos.

- Agora você entendeu o porquê ?

- Ainda não... Quer dizer que homens bruxos podem engravidar?

- Sim.

- Agora tudo faz sentido...

- Não está mais com medo?

- Nem um pouco.

- Que bom...

Sorriram confidentes e tocaram os lábios num beijo repleto de sentimentos. Olharam para janela e constataram que estava escurecendo.

- Posso dormir com você?- perguntou o loiro.

- Mas é claro que pode.

Tocaram os lábios mais uma vez e subiram à cama, cobrindo-se com um grande cobertor de pêlos. Contemplaram um ao outro por um tempo, mirando as orbes de cores divergentes e abraçaram-se caindo logo no sono dos justos.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Há!Quanta viadicie

hauha enfim

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca ,Allex Malfoy, Karool Evans,Freya Jones,Malu Chan e Debs Winchester ;333**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	18. Fraude

**Fraude**

Acordar na manhã seguinte foi um processo lento para ambos. Não queriam se separar tão cedo, mas isso foi inevitável. O príncipe sorriu ao sentir os lábios do moreno tocando sua pele e os braços firmes deste o abraçando pela cintura.

- Bom-dia...

- Bom-dia, anjo... - responde Harry,entre alguns beijos.

- Eu não queria ir embora agora... Não tão cedo...

- Eu também não queria que me deixasse aqui... Mas infelizmente você deve partir...

- Sim. Mas não fique triste. Logo eu voltarei!

- Como assim?

- Agora que sei de onde vim e a qual mundo pertenço... O que acha que me prende aqui?

- Er... Sua coroa?

- Exatamente. Não preciso mais disso. Não preciso mais ser rei de lugar nenhum!

- Mas você não pode jogar tudo para os ares por minha causa!

- Oh eu posso... E estou disposto a deixar tudo isso para trás... Por você...

- Não. Não posso deixar que faça uma coisa dessas.

- Já me decidi. O reino estará bem com meu pai e minha mãe. Pode ter certeza.

- Mas e o seu filho?

- Espere. Como você sabe disso?

- Oras! As notícias correm pelo reino. Principalmente aqui na fronteira.

- Uhm... Na verdade eu não me importo.

- Como assim?

- Eu não quero o filho daquela mulher. Além do mais... Já tenho o nosso bem aqui. - sussurrou o loiro, acariciando o ventre.

Aquilo fez o humor de Harry aumentar consideravelmente. Apenas naquele momento é que caiu em si e percebeu o mais importante. Teria uma família. Uma família de verdade. Como sempre ansiou e nada mais importava. Sabia que quando olhasse para aqueles olhos cinzas, tudo ficaria melhor. Do lado de fora da casa ouviram o chamado de Marie. Abraçaram-se uma última vez e após um longo beijo separaram-se finalmente.

-Nem pense em sumir, está bem? Daqui a dois dias voltarei para você.

- Como quiser, _Alteza_. - respondeu o moreno, zombeteiro.

Tocam os lábios mais uma vez e se despedem. A fiel serva que aguardava ao lado da carruagem, abraçou seu rei e o ajudou a sentar-se dentro do meio de transporte.

A viagem seria longa, mas ambos tinham muito que conversar.

- E então como foi, Alteza?

- Ah... Foi ótimo, Marie... Nós conversamos muito...

- Só conversaram?- perguntou a garota.

- Claro que sim! Ora que garotinha mais assanhada, han?

- Só quis saber... Perdoe-me pela ousadia, Alteza.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe que pode.

- Obrigada...

- Mudando de assunto... Você não sabe o que eu descobri!

- Espere! O senhor tão bem não sabe o que eu descobri!

- Fiquei em choque!- disseram os dois em uníssono, rindo depois.

- Hahaha... Ok. Você primeiro, Alteza.

- Então... Eu e o Harry conversamos sobre o bebê e eu descobri como foi que isso aconteceu.

- E como foi?

- Tente não se assustar, ok?

- Certo.

- Eu sou um bruxo.

- O QUE?

- Eu sou um bruxo. Assim como Harry.

- Não!

- Sim.

- Não!

- SIM.

- Céus! Então vocês dois são... Criaturas das trevas!- constatou Marie, num misto de curiosidade e medo.

- Não, não. Eu também pensava assim. Mas não é isso. Harry diz que nós bruxos somos seres muito ligados às forças da natureza. E que poucos são malignos.

- Ah... Ainda bem. Quase tive um ataque do coração.

- Enfim é isso. E bruxos podem engravidar.

- Foi isso que aconteceu então!

- Exato. Agora me fale a sua notícia.

- É uma longa história.

- Temos tempo.

- Certo então...

**= FlashBack = **

_Gabrielle estava em seu trono aguardando seu marido partir. Assim que se viu livre do loiro, correu para seus aposentos e trancou a porta. Marie estava passando pelo corredor junto a Louise. As duas notaram que a porta do aposento real estava fechada, coisa que só acontecia quando seu rei estava presente. Obviamente a curiosidade falou mais alto, então as duas resolveram espiar pelo lado de dentro da maçaneta. E foi aí que viram aquela cena inexplicável. A rainha retirou as vestes e exibiu uma barriga falsa presa a cintura. Retirou-a rapidamente e respirou aliviada, indo até a cama. E a surpresa foi maior quando as duas servas constataram que havia um homem na cama, que a esperava. Esse homem era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Henry._

_Com medo de serem pegas, as garotas correram o mais longe possível e foram até a cozinha para contar a notícia aos outros servos. Todos juraram manter segredo até que o rei chegasse e aí contariam tudo o que haviam presenciado._

=** Fim do Flashback=**

- Vadia!- exclamou o rei, não acreditando no que ouvira.

- Sim! E ela estava enganando a todos nós durante todo esse tempo! Ela não está esperando um filho!

- Como aquela víbora ousou mentir perante a corte?

- Acho que ela queria prende-lo ainda mais á ela. Com um herdeiro, o casamento de vocês estaria completo.

- Mas Henry? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Sem dúvida era Henry.

- Não posso acreditar. Minha esposa me traindo com... Henry...

- Veja pelo lado positivo! Agora não há nada que o prenda! Deve desmascará-la assim que chegar ao palácio.

- Oh não... Não tão cedo, minha querida... Vamos deixar que ela pense que está nos enganando e quando for o momento certo, ela vai ter o que merece.

- Está falando da forca, Alteza.

- Não. A morte não é nada. Quero vê-la sofrer pelo que fez comigo e com meu Harry.

- Uhm... Veremos.

- Obrigado por me avisar, querida. Agora meus ânimos estão ainda maiores.

O loiro sorriu de modo malicioso, arquitetando pequenos planos em sua mente.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Há! Foi pega no flagra hein rainha?

uahhuaua

enfim

a fic está acabando;.; buáaa

só faltam dois capítulos ;.;

Thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca ,Allex Malfoy, Karool Evans,Freya Jones,Malu Chan e Debs Winchester ;333**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	19. Um pequeno jogo

**Um pequeno jogo**

Chegaram ao palácio no dia seguinte,como era esperado. Os servos logo se amontoaram ao portão para aguardar o rei. Quando este apareceu, todos o cumprimentaram alegres, dizendo que sentiram falta entre outras coisas. Draco entrou no castelo escoltado por seus vários serviçais. Não se espantou ao ver que sua rainha com um sorriso falso no rosto, acariciava seu ventre como se realmente houvesse uma vida nascendo lá.

" Vadia mentirosa..."- pensou o loiro.

- Querido! Senti tanto sua falta... Na verdade nós dois sentimos. - disse Gabrielle se referindo a ela mesma e ao "falso" bebê.

- Oh sim querida... Também senti saudades... Espero que tenha cuidado bem do neném, enquanto não estive por aqui.

- Mas é claro, querido.

- Que bom... Agora se me der licença, preciso descansar um pouco. Estou exausto da viagem.

- Gostaria de minha companhia?

- Não... Obrigado...

- Uhm... Como quiser. - respondeu a rainha, torcendo o nariz.

Sendo escoltado por algumas servas, Draco deixou a sala do trono e seguiu para o quarto. Sorria satisfeito, mas esse sorriso logo desaparece ao ver quem o aguardava.

- Olá, meu caro.

- O que faz aqui, Henry? Pensei que tivesse sido claro quanto o seu exílio.

- Ora... Apenas vim fazer uma visitinha...

O jovem barão postou-se em frente ao loiro e com movimentos hábeis agarrou-o pela cintura, atacando-lhe à nuca com os lábios de modo erótico. Draco até tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu evitar um tímido gemido de prazer.

-... Não...

- Aha... Só eu conheço o seu ponto fraco... Sei que adora quando eu faço isso... .E isso... - disse Henry, mordendo o lóbulo esquerdo do loiro, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Não... Pare com isso... Pare!

O rei precisou respirar fundo antes de empurrar o outro para longe. Mas este apenas riu e se levantou.

- Eu não sei o que é... Mas tem algo diferente em você... Acho que é confiança...

- Saia daqui agora.

- Oh não, não... Tem algo em você me chamando atenção... Vamos... Eu sei que você quer... Sei que me deseja entre as suas pernas.

- Como ousa? Você me enoja!- retrucou o rei, como se realmente estivesse ofendido.

- Oh sei... Não negue... - disse Henry, entre um sorriso malicioso, se aproximando do alvo.

Mas o loiro teve que ser forte. Lembrou-se que Henry fora seu primeiro amor... E que de fato sempre desejou estar nos braços dele,quando estivesse pronto. Porém isso não existia mais. Agora tinha Harry, seu amado. E um bebê fruto de seu amor. Henry era passado, apenas isso.

Num repente, Draco não soube o que houve, só sabia que sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir tamanha a dor. Desejou algo do fundo do coração e ouviu um grito desesperado a sua frente. Abriu os olhos lentamente para ver o que acontecia e ficou horrorizado com a visão;

Henry gritava desesperado com as mãos no rosto. O sangue escorria por entre seus dedos e quando afastou os dedos dos olhos o rei pode ver o que acontecera. O barão estava cego. Seus globos oculares possuíam pequenos cortes finos.

- Henry! O que está acontecendo?- perguntou um assustado loiro.

- Não chegue perto de mim aberração O que foi que você fez?

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro!

- Você o fez! O que quer de mim, criatura das trevas? O QUE QUER???

Draco ponderou um pouco e resolveu usar o "apelido" a seu favor.

- Quero que suma. Nunca mais volte a aparecer por este reino. Do contrário, sabe o que irá acontecer... - ameaçou o rei, calmamente.

Sem responder, o jovem barão pôs se a correr, deixando um satisfeito loiro para trás.

As servas adentraram o quarto, rindo alegres ao verem o barão correr desesperado.

- Uau... Essa foi demais, Alteza.

- Nossa... Que humor mórbido o seu, não é Marie?

- Ah... Mas ele mereceu!

- Talvez sim... Talvez não... Ele não era tão mal assim... Eu até posso entender os motivos dele...

- Vai entender... - suspirou Marie, vencida.

- Estou precisando descansar. Ajude-me aqui?

- Mas é claro, alteza. - disse Marie, prontamente ajudando o garoto a retirar as vestes reais.

A jovem serva parou por alguns segundos e ficou admirando o corpo nu de seu rei. Estava mais belo que nunca, ainda mais com aquela barriga protuberante.

- O que foi?-perguntou um tímido rei, tocando de leve seu ventre.

- Ah... É que o senhor está tão belo... Na verdade sempre foi... Mas agora está ainda mais... Com esse barrigão...

- Estou gordo?

- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Bem... Sua barriga está maravilhosa... Parece que engoliu um melão...

- Marie!- reclamou o rei.

- Haha... Desculpe... Mas em brincadeiras... Você está lindo e sua barriga também.

- Não acha estranho estar grande assim?Só com três meses?

- Grande? Claro que não, alteza! Esse é o tamanho certo do ventre quando se está com três meses.

- Ah... Eu não sabia...

- Sim... - a serva mordeu os lábios e virou-se de costas para o rei, abaixando a cabeça.

Aquilo preocupou o loiro, que se aproximou abraçando-a pelas costas.

- O que foi,querida?

- Não... Não é nada alteza...

- Não minta para mim... Eu a conheço muito bem...

- Ah Alteza... É que... Estou tão feliz por você estar carregando um nenê...

Mas ao mesmo tempo m entristece.

- Por que, meu amor?

- O senhor não se lembra? Não posso ter filhos...

- Oh céus! Eu havia me esquecido... Me perdoe...

- Ah... Está tudo bem... A culpa não é sua...

- Mas... Tenho certeza de que irá encontrar alguma família que lhe dê um filho e um homem para cuidar de você...

- Voe é um doce, Alteza... É por isso que o amo tanto...

- Eu também amo você, querida...

Os dois se abraçaram, com lágrimas no rosto e logo o rei deitou-se na enorme cama para descansar um pouco. Marie se despediu e fechou a porta, avisando que o chamaria dali algumas horas. Vendo-se completamente sozinho, Draco sorriu para o ventre e o acariciou devagar.

- Olá bebê... Está tudo bem com você? Eu estou bem... Você está com tantas saudades do papai tanto quanto eu? Não se preocupe... Logo logo nós estaremos com ele... Durma bem, meu anjinho... - disse o loiro, caindo no sono.

Há alguns tempos, o rei pegou-se conversando com o próprio ventre, na esperança de que seu neném o ouvisse. Aquilo o reconfortava e dava a impressão de que teria um laço forte com sua criança.

Naquela tarde dormiria bem e descansaria, pois o resto do dia seria cansativo, pois o plano iria começar.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky ;3

Yay espero que tenham gostado ;3

Próximo capítulo já é o último;.; buabua

enfim

Thanks pelos reviews

**Miss black lupin**, **J.P Malfoy, SamaraKiss,Debbie Souz ,Totosay de cueca ,Allex Malfoy, Karool Evans,Freya Jones,Malu Chan e Debs Winchester ;333**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	20. Bebês

**Bebês**

Como havia sido combinado, Marie acordou o rei duas horas depois. Não queriam perder tempo, então chamaram o maior número de pessoas possíveis para participar do plano, inclusive Pansy.

- Oh Draquinho... Não posso acreditar! Eu vou ganhar um priminho?

- Ou uma priminha.

- Isso é tão fofo!- a garota estava prestes a dar um ataque de choro.

- O.k Estamos sem tempo para choradeira. Vamos ao plano.

Vários servos se aproximaram e sentaram-se em torno de Draco. Todos muito curiosos sobre o plano.

- Agora nossa alteza irá explicar o nosso plano para todos. - disse Marie e o silêncio se instalou.

- Com sabem, minha _querida _rainha irá receber a nova coroa hoje. Para quem não sabe, a rainha assim que é tida como grávida, deve receber uma coroa nova que demonstre sua posição.

Todos concordaram com as cabeças, mas mesmo assim mantiveram o silêncio.

- Agora... Todos nós também sabemos que a rainha é uma falsa, mentirosa... Vadia, descarada... E... E. - O loiro estava a ponto de explodir.

- Vá com calma, priminho. - disse Pansy, acalmando-o com tapinhas nos ombros.

- Certo. Então aí está. Marie e eu conversamos e desenvolvemos um plano para desmascarar aquela _coisa_.

- E que plano seria esse?- perguntou Anthoine.

- Bem... Gabrielle fez um vestido para usar hoje na cerimônia. O plano é o seguinte: Nós surrupiaremos esse vestido sorrateiramente, o traremos para cá e desfiaremos alguns pontos. Ela não irá andar, porque dois servos a segurarão.

- Como quiser. Alteza.- responderam dois servos altos e fortes.

- Obrigado. Enfim, continuando. A cerimônia terá início e quando ela levantar para fazer seu discurso... O vestido irá abrir em frente a todos e ela ficará completamente nua.

- E aí todos vão ver a barriga falsa!- concluiu Marie.

- Ah... É um bom plano priminho... Mas só isso?

- Só isso? Não, não Pansy querida... Essa é a primeira parte do meu castigo para ela. Ao final do dia pode ter certeza... Ela vai desejar estar a sete palmos abaixo da terra!

- Ouch... Essa soou cruel...

- Você nem imagina, Pan... Agora vamos todos começar o plano. Seis servos vão e tentem distrair a rainha, enquanto três pegam o vestido e trazem para cá.

- Sim, Alteza! Responderam os servos, começando a se movimentar.

Cada um foi para um lado. Apenas Pansy, Marie e Draco continuaram no quarto. Passados vinte minutos, todos já estavam de volta com o vestido em mãos.

O rei suspirou e virou o vestido do avesso, olhando todas as costuras. Pegou sua tesoura de tecidos e começou a cortar pequenos fios na área do corset e pequenos fios que prendiam os botões na parte de trás. O trabalho estava feito.

Agora precisavam colocar o vestido em seu devido lugar e aguardar a cerimônia.

Louise e outra serva ficaram encarregadas de levarem o vestido e ajudarem a rainha a se vestir. O fim da tarde chegou rapidamente. Todos os membros da corte e o povo aguardavam ansiosamente pela rainha. Como havia sido combinado, Gabrielle não podia andar até que chegasse ao trono, por isso foi segurada pelos dois servos do rei e depositada em seu trono. A música começa e todos aplaudem a jovem.

- Vamos lá, querida. Hora do discurso. - sussurrou o rei ao ouvido da garota.

Garielle tomou fôlego, arrumou a coroa e se levantou. Até aí tudo bem. Mas quando foi caminhou para frente o vestido rapidamente se abriu, exibindo todo seu corpo, inclusive a almofada.

- Ohhhhhhh!

Gritaram todos os convidados boquiabertos. A rainha não sabia o que fazer, tampou o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar desesperada.

- A rainha é uma mentirosa! Cortem a cabeça dela!!- gritaram algumas coisas.

Um alvoroço enorme se instalou pelo palácio. Inclusive com vozes indignadas.

- Hum... Hum... - pigarreou o antigo rei Lucius.

E logo formou-se o silêncio mais uma vez.

- Gabrielle de Fontan. Poderia me explicar isso?

- Alteza! Eu sinto muito! Perdão! Eu não queria... Que ele me abandonasse!

- Então enganou a nós todos?

- Mas foi por uma boa causa! Alteza por favor!

- Acho que está merecendo uma severa punição. Pelas regras do reino a senhorita agora deverá dar um passeio de carroça... E receber tomates e frutas em todo o corpo.

- Não! Não por favor! Eu imploro! Piedade.

- Não existe essa palavra em nosso reino. Guardas! Levem-na para a rua! E deixem que o povo fale por si só!

- Sim senhor!- responderam os guardas reais, pegando a ex-rainha nos braços e a arrastando para fora do palácio.

Draco ria satisfeito, junto a seus servos. O antigo rei ficou confuso com a situação.

- Draconis... Você sabia disso?

- Sim, sim. Tinha certeza de que o senhor tomaria providências quando descobrisse a farsa.

- Oh sim...

- Agora deixo tudo em suas mãos papai. Faça o que bem entender com aquela _coisa_.

Lucius sorriu maliciosamente para o filho, mas sem deixar o cenho franzido.

- Mas... O que quer dizer com isso?

- Lucius Malfoy. Passo minha coroa para você.

- Mas... Por que isso agora, meu filho?

- Estou abandonando o reino papai... Descobri coisas que... Realmente o senhor não precisa saber... Basta dizer que encontrei meu caminho... Com Harry...

- Bem... Entendo. É uma honra receber a coroa de volta.

- O senhor será um grande rei de pulso firme, como sempre o foi. Tenho orgulho de você e da mamãe.

- Nós também nos orgulhamos de você. Você se tornou outra pessoa. Mais madura mais bondosa.

- Agradeça ao Harry.

- Oh sim... Transmita meus cumprimentos.

- Adeus papai... Adeus mamãe.

- Adeus meu filho... Sua mãe sentirá saudades. - disse a rainha, abraçando o loiro carinhosamente.

Draco deu um último abraço nos pais e deixou o palácio. Lá fora, seu cocheiro já o um baú de roupas em mãos. Despediu-se entre choros de seus servos e sua prima, o fez jurar que a levaria para conhecer o priminho e este respondeu que seria uma honra tê-la em sua casa. Subiu então à carroça e olhou uma última vez para seu reino. Seu amado reino. E logo fechou as cortinas para descansar durante a viagem.

Um dia inteiro dentro da carroça. Por sorte em seu estado, era melhor dormir mesmo para não se sentir enjoado. D vez em quando acordava, comia alguma coisa, falava com seu "bebê" e voltava a dormir. Chegaram às fronteiras na manhã seguinte. Harry os aguardava do lado de fora da casa, com sua amiga Hermione. O loiro se despediu do cocheiro, deixou o baú no chão e correu para os braços de seu amado, com lágrimas nos olhos. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, como se necessitassem do ar um do outro.

- Hum... Eu... Te amo...- disse o ex.-rei e agora novamente príncipe.

- Também te amo... Agora não vamos perder mais tempo, não é?

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Para o mundo mágico, se lembra?

- Uau! Parece divertido! Quanto tempo demoraremos?

- Uhm... Creio que alguns segundo.

- O que? Vamos voando? Ou algo do tipo?

- Não. Iremos aparatar.

- Apara-O que?

- Vamos nos transportar de um lugar para o outro.

- Bruxos conseguem fazer isso sem nenhum meio de transporte?

- Sim. Agora venha, segure-se em mim.

- Mas e o meu baú?

- Nós o conjuraremos depois.

- Conju...?

- Depois eu explico.

- Está bem.

Draco agarrou-se ao corpo do moreno e a garota também abraçou os dois.

- Você poderá sentir um enjôo. É normal. - disse a garota.

- Certo.

Os três fecharam os olhos e sentiram o corpo ser movido numa espécie de vórtex. Em segundos chegaram ao destino. Um pequeno bairro bruxo, com várias casinhas pequenas. O loiro estava ajoelhado ao chão, soltando tudo para fora. Com um pequeno feitiço, Hermione deixou o lugar limpo e ajudou o príncipe a se levantar.

- Uau. - disse Draco observando o lugar atentamente. Mulheres e homens andavam com chapéus engraçados na cabeça.

- Teremos tempo para passear depois,meu anjo. Vamos primeiro para casa.

- Uhum... - Respondeu um loiro boquiaberto.

Andaram por todo o bairro até chegarem a uma enorme casa cor mármore, com uma enorme escadaria. Como todo bom cavalheiro, Harry segurou o amante no colo e o levou escada a cima. Abriu a porta e logo uma vozinha esquisita começou a gritar.

- Harry Potter, senhor! Está de volta! Lola sentiu saudades de seu senhor!

- Ah!!!- gritou o príncipe assustado, escondendo o rosto no peito de Harry.

- Não tenha medo, anjo. Essa é Lola. Minha elfa doméstica.

- Sua... O que?

- Elfos domésticos são seres pequeninos de orelha pontuda que nos ajudam com as tarefas de casa. A Lola é ótima e adora crianças.

- Sim! Lola adora crianças!- respondeu a elfa, se aproximando do loiro e tocando seu ventre intumescido.

- Mu-Muito prazer... Lola. Sou Draco Malfoy.

- O prazer é da Lola, Draco Malfoy, senhor.

- Lola, ele é meu noivo. Cuide bem dele por que ele está esperando um neném meu.

- Um neném do mestre! Oh! Mas isso é maravilhoso! Lola irá cuidar muito bem dele!

- Obrigado, Lola. -respondeu Draco, cordial.

Os dois voltaram a andar pela casa e chegaram ao quarto de Harry. Era enorme. Com uma cama de casal, varanda e quarto de roupas. Draco ficou maravilhado.

- Você é rico! Tem muito dinheiro! Mas por que...?

- Ah... Meus pais me deixaram uma pequena fortuna, antes de morrer.

- Nossa...

- Essa agora é nossa casa.

- Vou adorar viver aqui com você e o bebê!- exclamou um alegre príncipe.

No dia seguinte, fizeram compras no centro comercial bruxo. Draco ficou espantado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com tudo aquilo. Ainda mais quando acharam uma tenda que vendia vestes masculinas para homens gestantes. O loiro escolheu as mais belas, e também mais caras. Compraram uma varinha para que ele aprendesse a manipular sua magia, compraram um caldeirão e poções.

O tempo se passou e o príncipe agora já havia se habituado com o ambiente mágico. Criou novas amizades com varas bruxas e bruxos e aprendeu a criar várias poções diferentes. Já estava com cinco meses de gravidez e uma barriga ainda mais protuberante.

Num fatídico dia estava fazendo compras para o almoço, quando sentiu fortes contrações. Estava sozinho, sem seu Harry, que agora era seu marido e sem amigos por perto.

" Oh merlin, por favor... Não feixe que esta criança nasça aqui... Por favor, me dê forças para chegar em casa.- implorou o loiro em pensamento, andando o mais rápido que sua barriga deixava,segurando –a com duas mãos. A sacola de compras havia caído no chão,mas ele não podia se preocupar com isso agora. Andou a passos largos, parando de vez em quando para tomar fôlego e voltando a traçar seu trajeto. Quando chegou a porta da casa, após subir quase ajoelhado toda aquela escadaria, amaldiçoou-se por ainda não saber aparatar. Quando abriu a porta sentiu algo líquido escorrer por suas pernas.

" Minha bolsa estourou! Oh não... Eu preciso chegar até a sala ao menos." - concluiu em pensamento, voltando a caminhar com todas as forças.

Estava a ponto de desmaiar, mas seria mais forte por seu bebê. Persistiu até o quarto e deitou-se na cama, respirando rapidamente enquanto segurava o ventre. Suava frio.

- Calmo bebê... Logo logo você vai sair... Espere um pouquinho... - implorou ao bebê que ainda não chegara. – Oh Merlin!!!

Gritou desesperado ao sentir uma forte contração. Desejou com todas as forças que Harry aparecesse. Justo naquele dia ele tinha de ir para a reunião do povo. E talvez por força de pensamento, o moreno surgiu esbaforido pela porta.

- Oh Merlin! Você esta parindo!- concluiu o moreno, correndo até o marido.

- Harry... O neném... Está para nascer... - disse o loiro, fracamente.

- Espere aqui... Vou pegar um pouco de água quente e um pano!

Harry se afastou da cama e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo aparecer água em uma bacia de metal e logo depois conjurou um pano, molhando-o na água quente e correndo para colocá-lo na testa do marido, que chorava devido as fortes contrações.

- Oh Harry... Eu não aguento mais...

- Vamos lá. Força, meu anjo... Estou aqui com você... - Disse o moreno, segurando a mão esquerda do loiro com força.

- Ahhh!... Ahhhh... - gritava o príncipe, sentindo as contrações ainda mais fortes.

- Força meu amor... Força!

- Ahhhh... Ahhhh...

- Vamos lá... Estou vendo a cabeça! Força, meu amor!- exclamou Harry, olhando a dilatação.

- Ah... Ah... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

- Buáa Buáaa... ( **N/A: **não sei escrever choro;.;)

Um grito invadiu o quarto junto ao choro de um bebê. Harry chorava alegre, segurando uma pequena trouxinha de pano na mão, com um pequeno neném.

- Oh Merlin... Meu amor... Ele é lindo... É um menininho...

- Um... Menininho... - imitou o loiro, com u fio de voz.

- Sim, meu amor. Tem seus olhos... E os meus cabelos...

Draco sorriu, ainda suando muito e sentindo as dores da dilatação. O sangue dos lençóis havia sido eliminado por um pequeno feitiço não verbal feito pelo próprio loiro.

- Qual será o nome dele meu amor?

- Ju... Lian...

- Julian? É um belo nome meu amor... Julian Potter Malfoy... Um nome forte...

- Sim...

- Agora descanse meu anjo... Eu o amo... Amo muito. - disse Harry, depositando um singelo beijo na testa do marido, que logo caiu exausto de sono.

Afastou-se da cama e brincou com o bebê no colo. Quem diria... Que finalmente teria uma família. Olhou para a cama mais uma vez e riu ao lembrar da primeira vez que viu aqueles olhos cinzas e agradeceu a missão que lhe foi dada. Talvez se não a tivesse recebido, nunca iria para o mundo dos trouxas. Ah... Tudo por causa de um príncipe... _Seu _príncipe.

FIM

* * *

By Vicky

Yay! É o fim ;33

Explicando o título:

Quis chamar esse capítulo de bebês,porque realmente tinhamos dois bebês na história. Um fictício e um bem real.

Enfim ;33

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Ann Kyla Black- Que sempre continuou mandando reviews para as minahs fics,acompanhando as histórias, dando dicas, crítcas etc... Muito obrigada por tudo*---***

**J.P Malfoy- Coisa mais fofa ever,que também sempre acompanha minhas fics. Muito obrigada pelos reviews;.;**

**Samarakiss- Obrigada por seus comentários sempre muito fofos;.; **

**Debs Winchester- eu me diverti com seus reviews fatão Muito obrigada por tudo S2**

**Debbie Souz- A coisa mais linda ever;.; Thanks por todos os reviews;.Só eu e vc pra ficar de madrugada no FF net hahaua**

**Totosay de cueca- Eu amo seu nome*---* Thanks por todos os reviews!**

**Karool Evans Malfoy- A penúltima a chegar ;; Mas com reviews muito fofos ;3 Obrigada*---***

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter- A última a chegar ;3 Thanks pelo review;.; E thanks por me favoritar *////***

**Gee- Minha companheira slyth que não tem ff**

**e que como sempre me acompanha até o fim e fica brisando no msn até altas hora;.; te amo meu Draco S2**

**Enfim é isso**

**OBRIGADA A TODO QUE TEM ME ACOMPANHADO ATÉ AGORA;.;**

**e aqui vai minha ilustração tensa do Draquinho grávido pra vocês**

http:(dois pontos)(barra barra)vickymyo(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)art(barra)Pregnant-Draco-160017864

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
